Revenge of the devil
by Veneno.M
Summary: EL creía que era una persona común y corriente pero ahora que sabe que es el hijo del legendario cazador de demonios DANTE SPARDA su vida cambiaría por completo, La venganza le a quitado su humanidad y lo a convertido en un demonio, su vida a sido un infierno pero con sus poderes se vengara de todos los demonios que hicieron su vida imposible.
1. Prologo

"Los demonios son seres mentirosos, agresivos y crueles, pero los hombres con sed de venganza, llegan a ser más peligrosos que un ser de la oscuridad".

 **Prologo:**

16/06/2027

Este mundo ya no es el que conocíamos, los hombres ya no gobiernan el mundo, la gente vive con miedo, los demonios han destruido todo lo que amamos, ya no somos los depredadores, ahora somos la presa, lo único que nos hace estar vivos ES LA SED DE VENGAZA HACIA NUESTROS ENEMIGOS.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **10 años antes en Londres, Inglaterra:**

04/05/2017

 _*Mi nombre es Robert Portinari Yo era un joven normal de 17 años: estudioso, responsable, muy serio y callado pero en el lugar que estudiaba no era tan famoso que digamos, cada vez que llegaba a estudiar un trio de idiotas me esperaba para robarme el dinero de mi almuerzo, y si me negaba me daban una increíble paliza, claro no todos los días era así mi hermano mayor Cristian Portinari siempre llegaba a defenderme, él era el más popular del instituto por ser alguien "COOL Y CON MUCHO ESTILO" cualidades que yo no tenía, yo casi no tenía amigos los únicos que tenía eran: Edwartd Porter; un chico rubio, muy raro y loco, era muy Odiado en el instituto por los alumnos y los profesores . Y Alan Reyes; alguien de pelo rojo, muy tímido e infantil, siempre lo golpeaban en todos lados (En el baño, en la cancha, en la cafetería, en la puerta de entrada, hasta en la oficina del director) en el país que vivía había una estatua en honor del "caza demonios DANTE SPARDA", yo pienso que ese tal dante nunca existió y que solo es un cueto de hadas ya que yo nunca he creído en algún tipo de DIOS o en alguna clase de demonio*._

 _*Mi vida era muy aburrida siempre he querido desaparecer de este asqueroso mundo*._

 _*Un día después de salir de clases decidí irme de este mundo de una u otra forma, cuando llegue a casa una vos alegre me dijo*._

 **?:** \- Robert hijo mío como te fue en hoy en la escuela? Me pregunto una mujer rubia de 35 años con ojos tan azules como el agua que siempre le gusta vestirse de blanco, todos le dicen Beatrice Portinari pero yo le digo mamá.

 **Robert:** – bien mamá obtuve 99 puntos en el examen de matemáticas y de estadística.

 **Beatrice:** – bien hecho hijo, siempre supe que mejorarías en esas materias, después llego mi hermano diciendo.

 **Cristian:** \- Si como siempre mi hermano aguafiestas sacando perfectas notas, como si fuera algo raro en él, saben algo démosle un aplauso a mi hermano por su calificación perfecta POR DIOSS.

 **Beatrice:** \- Cristian no molestes a tu hermano, si tu fueras más dedicado no sacas esas notas tan bajas y fueras más útil en la casa.

 **Cristian:** \- Pero dejaría de ser la persona más COOL y perfecto para las mujeres que existe en la historia, me voy a mi cuarto no me molesten.

 **Robert:** \- yo también me voy a mi cuarto, voy a estudiar para el examen de mañana.

 _*Llegue a mi cuarto pensando de como fuera mi vida si tuviera la personalidad de mi hermano, por lo cual pienso que sería algo muy divertido, pero no soy el, yo no estoy hecho para estar en este mundo, me fui al techo decidido a quitarme la vida de una vez por todas, pero antes de tirarme*._

 _*Se escuchó una fuerte explosión a lo lejos que hizo temblar el planeta entero, corrí rápidamente a la cocina, mi madre me dijo*._

 **Beatrice:** \- hijo estas bien. * _Le respondí_ *.

 **Robert:** \- si mamá estoy bien pero ¿Qué fue esa explosión?.

 **Beatrice:** \- no lo sé pero mejor ve a buscar a tu hermano rápido.

 _*Mientras subía al cuarto de mi hermano se escuchaban gritos de personas y varios balazos y explosiones, cuando llegue al cuarto ¡no estaba ahí! Solo su ropa llena de sangre, busque en todos lados pero lo único que encontré era un gran agujero en la pared, imagine lo peor y empecé a llorar, cuando me tranquilice grite*._

 **Robert:** \- MAMÁÁÁÁ Cristian no está aquí, alguien lo ha asesinado.

 _*Baje rápidamente con la ropa de Cristian, mi madre con tristeza me dijo*._

 **Beatrice:** \- Robert Empieza a agarrar todo lo que sea Útil y vayámonos de aquí, le pregunte.

 **Robert:** \- adonde iremos?.

 **Beatrice:** \- a algún lugar lejos de aquí.

 _*Cuando salimos varios seres extraños estaban volando comiendo partes humanas, con varios vecinos destripados en la calle, nos subimos al auto y nos largamos rápidamente de ese lugar, no llegamos tan lejos por culpa de un gran tráfico, cuando volteaba a ver un monstruo enorme con el cuerpo lleno de pelo , con unas garras muy grandes y afiladas, estaba arrasando con todo a su paso, De repente una clase de gusano gigante con el cuerpo acorazado, con espinas en la espalda y que lanzaba asido por la boca, salió de la tierra destruyendo muchos vehículos*._

 _*Salimos de ahí rápidamente, luego aparecieron unas personas con alas blancas y empezaron a combatir a los seres voladores y al enorme gusano, cuando pensamos que estábamos a salvo dos seres de fuego con colmillos de acero nos emboscaron y destruyeron el auto con solo tocarlo con el dedo el auto y me desmalle_ *.

 _*Cuando me desperté mi madre ya no estaba, el auto estaba en llamas y estaba a punto de explotar, mi pierna estaba atorada e impedía que yo pudiera salir, me estrese mucho que golpee la parte del auto tan fuerte que salió volando, Salí del auto justo cuando exploto, me quede impactado por la fuerza que yo tenía, empecé a buscar a mi madre en una calle llena de autos destruidos y gente colgando de los cables de electricidad, yo gritaba*._

 **Robert:** \- MAMAAAAAAAA, MAMAAAAAAAAA, ¡EN DONDE ESTAS!.

* _Mientras que buscaba, un grupo de hombres voladores y cuatro aviones caza F15 se dirigían hacia donde estaba el monstruo enorme, continúe buscando a mi madre y cuando la encontré me dijo_ *

 **Beatriz:** \- NO TE ACERQUES, CORREEEEE…. * _De repente una mano enorme con escamas y llena de fuego agarro a mi madre y se la llevo a una calle oscura, de lo preocupado que estuve me dirigí hacia donde estaba ella y Grite*._

 **Robert:** \- MAMAAAAAAAAAAA, cuando llegue, un ser Horrible parecido a un DEMONIO con alas quemadas, unos cuernos de cabra y con los ojos llenos de sangre, tenía sometida a mi madre, de repente algo me ataco por la espalda y me noqueo.

 _*Cuando desperté 2 demonios estaban hablando en un idioma muy extraño del que nunca he oído, uno de ellos se acercó a mí y 10 seres que aparecieron del cielo y de la tierra, que supongo que eran (demonios), llegaron a donde estaba yo, el que se acercó a mí y me dijo*._

 **?:** \- valla valla valla, así que tú eres el hijo de esa la gran leyenda, para ser sincero no eres lo que yo esperaba pero es un honor conocerte ALASTOR, me puedes llamar Samael, el que te está agarrando se llama Astaroth, el que tiene agarrada a tu madre se llama Asmodeo, esa mujer tan sexi que estas va de ver se llama lilith, y el que tiene las garras en el cuello de tu madre se llama azazel.

 **Robert:** \- SUELTENLA, MALDITOS FENÓMENOS.

 **SAMAEL:** \- FENÓMENO? Me ofendes jajaja, tranquilo No pretendemos hacerle daño a tu madre si cooperas respondiendo mi pregunta, DONDE ESTA EL?.

 **Robert:** \- de quien me estás hablando?.

 **Samael:** \- TU SABES DE QUIEN HABLO ALASTOR, DE TU PADRE.

 **Robert:** \- que?.

 **Beatrice:** \- EL NO SABE NADA DEJALO IR. Asmodeo dándole un golpe a mi madre diciéndole.

 **Asmodeo:** \- !CIERRA EL OSICO PERRA¡.

 **Robert:** \- NO LA TOOOOOQUEEEEEESSSS.

 **Samael:** \- tranquilízate solo dime donde está tu padre y te dejaremos ir a ti y a tu madre.

 **Robert:** \- escucha YO NO SE NADA , eeee, yo no soy ese tal Alastor, yo no he visto a mi padre desde que nací, eeeesto es un ERROOOOOORRRRR.

Astaroth enojado me me tiro al suelo y Samael dijo.

 **Samael:** \- no me mientas, TE DARÉ OTRA OPORTUNIDAD, DONDE – ESTA – TU – PADRE?.

 _*SEGUÍ RESPONDIENDO LO MISMO Y ENTRE MAS RESPONDÍA Astarod me golpeada más fuerte, Asmodeo dijo*._

 **Asmodeo:** \- si no quieres cooperar tu madre tendrá que pagar el precio. Azazel y Asmodeo empezaron a golpear tan duro a mi madre que con cada golpe la tierra temblaba y dejaron a mi madre estaba chorreando sangre de su cara.

 _*Me enfade tanto que mi cuerpo se empezó a transformar y me libre de las garras de astarod y con una gran velocidad salte hacia donde estaba AZAZEL Y ASMODEO, los golpee tan fuerte los dos salieron volando, hasta que lilith me agarro por mi espalda y me dijo*._

 **lilith:** \- esto no te dolerá nada cariño. Y Samael me lanzó una bola de Fuego Enorme que hizo que quedara tumbado en el suelo sangrando, Azazel y Asmodeo se acercaron y dijeron.

 **Azazel y Asmodeo:** \- valla al final Samael tenía razón, con que este imbécil es el hijo de DANTE, Samael se acercó a mí y me dijo.

 **Samael:** \- !AAAAAHHHHHH¡ POR SATAN, yo no quería hacer esto pero no tengo opción, ACABAS DE MATAR A TU MADRE.

 _*Y los demonios se tiraron hacia donde estaba mi madre y con tristeza lo último que me dijo fue*._

 **Beatrice:** \- TE AMO HIJO.

 _*Y los demonios le empezaron a quitar la piel para comérsela y la despedazaban con sus espadas mientras que mi madre gritaba de dolor y Samael me obligaba a ver todo, de repente un hombre encapuchado con partes humanas colgando de su cuello, y cráneos colgando del cinturón apareció y dijo*._

 **?:** \- no hablo verdad, increíble lo inútiles que se volvieron los demonios "más poderosos del infierno", mierda con qué razón perdieron la guerra del cielo. El furioso golpeó la pared de un edificio destruyéndola por completo, cuando se tranquilizó lentamente se acercó a mí y se sentó a la par mía y me dijo.

 **?:** \- woooow enserio jaja, mira lo que provocaste, la única mujer que te ha querido en tu vida está siendo destripada por los demonios gracias a ti, si hubieras cooperado tal vez seguiría con vida, mmm creo que ya tubo suficiente no crees?.

 _*Y el cuerpo de mi madre empezó a quemarse y los demonios empezaron a violar lo que quedaba de ella y el hombre me dijo*._

 **?:** \- esto es solo para mayores no para personas de tu edad. Y samael me dio un golpe tan duro me noqueo.

.

.

.

2 Meses después

 _*Desperté en un extraño lugar donde se oían a personas gritando de emoción, el hombre encapuchado estaba a la par y me dijo*._

 _ **?:**_ \- vaya al parecer sigues con vida, jejeje.

 **Robert:** \- ennnn dónde estoy?.

 **?:** -Estas en un lugar donde la gente viene a ver como otras personas son despedazadas por los demonios, sé que tienes muchas dudas peeeero te responderé solo una. * _Suponiendo de que el era un (demonio) también y debía saber sobre que le paso a mi hermano Cristian así que le pregunte*._

 **Robert:** \- ¿Que le paso a mi hermano Cristian?.

 **?:** \- aaa él, bueno te responderé enseñándote un vídeo. _*Y con un teléfono me enseño una grabación donde mi Hermano estaba siendo devorado por el hombre encapuchado arrancándole varias partes del cuerpo, llevándose el cuerpo de la casa y crucificando su cadáver en el BIG BEN*._

 _*Yo quede en shock y el hombre me dijo*._

 **?:** \- jajajajaja deberías ver tu cara de idiota, escucha en este lugar tendrás que pelear contra 2 centauros y una Gorgona, ya sabes de la mitología griega, si logras hacer un gran show tal ves te dejen vivir, Bienvenido A LA ARENA DE LA MUERTE MI AMIGO.


	2. La Arena de la muerte

**Capítulo # 1:**

 **La Arena de La Muerte.**

15/10/2017

4 meses después:

 _*En estos cuatro meses he trabajado como un esclavo, me han tratado como basura, he comido la porquería que me dan los demonios, hasta que llego el día en el que tendré que enfrentarme a los centauros y a la Gorgona, de los que me había hablado el hombre encapuchado*._

.

.

 _*Un demonio llegó a mi celda y me dijo*._

 **Demonio:** \- llego tu hora.

 _*me llevaron a la entrada de la arena que era extremadamente enorme y miraba a tres hombres que conocía, se estaban enfrentando a unos demonios, era el trio de idiotas que me molestaban todos los días*._

 _*Miraba como los demonios les estaban dando una paliza, mientras que el trio trataba de defenderse con sus espadas, al final no sirvió de nada, ya que los demonios eran muy Avilés y rápidos con las armas, al final decapitaron a los tres hombres y luego les sacaron los corazones para comérselos, y miraba como las personas gritaban pidiendo más sangre, nunca pensé que aun existieran personas tan enfermas*._

 _*El demonio que estaba atrás mía me dijo*._

 **Demonio:-** Será mejor que te prepares y trata de no morir tan rápido jejeje.

 _*El presentador se paró y les dijo a las personas*._

 **Presentador:-** ¿¡HUMANOS QUIEREN VER MAS SANGRE!?

 **Personas:** \- SSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

 **Presentador:** \- QUIEREN VER MAS PARTES HUMANAS REGADAS POR TODA LA ARENA.

 **Personas:** \- SSEEEEEEEEE.

 **Presentador:** \- PUES ENTONCES PARA EL SIGUIENTE SHOW LES PRESENTO A UN HOMBRE QUE ES HIJO DEL LEGENDARIO CAZADOR DE DEMONIOS DANTE SPARTA, CON UN PODER DEMONÍACO TAN GRANDE QUE HACE TEMBLAR HASTA EL MISMÍSIMO INFIERNO, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ALASTOR SPARDA.

 _*se abrieron las puertas de la entrada a la arena y el demonio que estaba atrás mío me dio una espada y me empujó hacia la arena, y cuando entre la gente gritaba con mucha emoción, como si yo fuera el campeón de la arena, el presentador dijo*._

 **Presentador:** \- ESTE HOMBRE SE ENFRENTARA A 3 MONSTRUOS DE LOS MAS PELIGROSOS DE LA MITOLOGIA GRIEGA, DOS MONSTRUOS ENORMES QUE PUEDEN DESPEDAZAR A TODO UN EJERCITO ENTERO SIN RECIBIR NINGUNA HERIDA ALGUNA.

 _*De repente 2 puertas se abrieron, dos hombres gigantes con cuerpos de caballo que median cuatro metros, con ojos de fuego, entraron con armas gigantescas, el presentador dijo*._

 **Presentador:** \- AHORA UNA SERPIENTE QUE CON SOLO CON MIRARLA A LOS OJOS DEJA CONGELADOS A CUALQUIER SER YA SEA DEMONIO O HUMANO.

 _*Y la arena empezó a templar y de la tierra apareció una enorme mujer de seis metros con el cuerpo de una serpiente con una armadura plateada, con el pelo lleno de serpientes, los dientes muy largos y afilados*._

 _*La gente empezó a gritar de emoción, y yo miraba a los centauros y la Gorgona con mucho miedo, el presentador dijo*._

 **Presentador:** \- ¡QUE EMPIECE LA BATALLA!

 _*Y los centauros corriendo se acercaron a mí, logre esquivar sus primeros ataques, hasta que la Gorgona se acercó y yo trate de no verla a los ojos, la Gorgona me golpeo con su cola, rompiéndome la mayoría de mis huesos, los centauros se acercaron a mí y me empezaron a atacar con sus armas, hiriéndome tanto que chorreaba mucha sangre de mi cuerpo, empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude pero los centauros me alcanzaban tan rápido que me golpeaban muy fuerte con sus patas, el hombre encapuchado apareció de repente, se acercó al presentador, y le dijo*._

 **Presentador:** \- estas seguro de que este inútil es el hijo de sparda?.

 **?:** \- claro que si estoy seguro, el tipo logro golpear con rapidez a azazel y a asmodeo lo cual consideró un logro ya que ningún humano o demonio ha conseguido darle un golpe.

 **Presentador:** \- si claro se nota bastante, es tan fuerte que está siendo despedazando por dos malditos centauros, voy a perder MUCHO SI ESTE IDIOTA LLEGA A PERDER.

 **?:** \- ja jajá que graciosa tu cara de imbécil cuando te enojas, solo espera y veras a los centauros sin su piel tirados en la arena.

 **?:** \- eso espero no arrepentirme de representar a esa ratita.

 _*Los centauros me estaban torturando en la arena con sus armas mientras que unas serpientes que lanzaba la Gorgona, que entraron en mi boca, me estaban comiendo dentro de mí y vomitaba mucha sangre, Quede tirano en una gran pila de cadáveres mientras que mi sangre caía de mi cuerpo, está a tan herido que mi visión se empezó a poner muy oscura y las personas gritaban*._

 **Personas:** \- MATA, MATA, MATA, MATA, MATA, MATA.

 **Presentador:** \- al parecer el subnormal es el hijo de un maldito humano no de Dante IDIOTA, tal es seas el líder que dirigió a los demonios para conquistar la tierra pero me debes mucho entiendes.

 _*Un centauro me agarro del pelo y me puso su arma en mi cuello, las personas aún pedían de que me mataran, el presentador se paró y grito*._

 **Presentador:** \- ACABALO.

 _*El mundo se ralentizo antes de que el centauro me quitara la cabeza, vi todos mis recuerdos, desde que nací hasta cuando entre al instituto, y pensé*_

 **Robert:** \- (con que hasta aquí llegue, nunca pensé que llegaría a morir así, al menos no viviré en este horrible mundo jeje)

 _*Y de repente un hombre que nunca había visto, apareció en mi mente y me empezó a decir*._

 **¿:** \- Alastor no te rindas, tienes una misión que cumplir, tienes que seguir adelante, tienes que luchar, tienes que…. VENGAR LA MUERTE DE TU MADRE.

 _*Y vi a mi madre siendo despedazada, devorada y violada por los demonios, empecé a estresarme tanto que vi miles de imágenes extrañas, volví a la realidad, desintegre las serpientes que estaban dentro de mi cuerpo y me enoje tanto que cuando el arma del centauro había tocado mi cuello GRITE CON UNA GRAN FURIA, QUE SAQUE TANTA ENERGÍA que hizo que los centauros y la Gorgona volaran con la gran onda de energía que provoque con mi cuerpo desplegando una gran luz, dejando ciegos a todas las personas que estaban en la arena*._

 _*Cuando todos recuperaron la vista, se quedaron viendo muy impactados como mi cuerpo se había transformado._

 _*Me lance hacia los centauros con gran velocidad que con un golpe, los deje tirados en el suelo, la Gorgona me ataco por la espalda, pero la esquive con facilidad y con mis garras arranque los intestinos de la Gorgona, me logro agarrar con la cola y me obligo verla a los ojos, pero no me hizo ningún efecto y saque fuego de mi boca, dejándola aturdida, me subí en su cabeza y con golpes le arranque la cabeza, con mucha fuerza tire su cadáver fuera de la arena*._

 _*La gente empezó a gritar de emoción, los centauros volvieron en sí y trataron de atacarme, con la cabeza de la Gorgona congele a los centauros cuando estaban enfrente de mí y con un arma de unos de los centauros los hice pedazos*._

 _*El presentador dijo:*_

 **Presentador:** \- JA JAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡HUMANOS, ADMIREN AL FUTURO CAMPEÓN DE LA ARENA DE LA MUERTE ALASTOR SPARDAA!

 _*El hombre encapuchado desapareció entre las sombras*._

 _*LANCE EL ARMA DEL CENTAURO CON UNA GRAN FUERZA, pero el presentador logro desviar el arma fácilmente y dijo*._

 **Presentador:** \- bueno, al parecer el animal tiene que ser domesticado.

 _*Y varios demonios aparecieron que me rodearon en la arena, si pensarlo dos veces los ataque, Pude destruir a pocos demonios pero un hombre pelirrojo con una armadura oscura y los ojos totalmente blancos, se lanzó hacia donde estaba que con una patada logro tírame al suelo todos los demonios me agarraron y el pelirrojo me inyecto un suero que hizo que quedara dormido*._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _*Desperté pero un demonio me estaba arrastrando del pelo y me tiro a una celda donde estaban varias personas, recupere mi fuerza y uno de ellos me dijo*._

 **¿?:** \- tu eres Alastor?, woow es un gran honor conocerte, lo que hiciste en la arena fue algo muy épico.

 _*Y otra persona me dijo*._

 **¿?:** \- pero lo que hiciste fue algo muy estúpido, Abadon es mucho más rápido y fuerte que tú, tienes suerte de que no te asesinó por tratar de matarlo.

 **Robert:** \- Quien eres tu?

 **¿?** :- Robert amigo mío tu sabes quién soy yo.

 _*Se acercó a mí y me sorprendí mucho al ver su rostro, que le dije*._

 **Robert:** \- EDWARD; DE VERDAD ERES TU?, PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?

 **Edward:** \- Bueno, unos demonios lograron atraparme mientras escapaba y me trajeron aquí, jeje

 **Robert:** \- no puede ser, ambos quedamos en este lugar, pensaba que tu y Alan estaban a salvo, espera, ALAN EN DONDE ESTA?, LO MATARON?, SIGUE CON VIDA?, ¡RESPONDE!.

 **Edward:** \- tranquilo el sigue con vida. Creo que él esta con un grupo de personas en algún lugar.

 **Robert:** \- ookkk, En dónde estamos?

 **Edward:-** en Italia, dentro del Coliseo Romano.

 **Robert:** \- el Coliseo Romano, estás seguro?, que yo lo vi más grande que el Coliseo Romano, además ya no está hecho de piedra sino que de alguna clase de metal.

 **Edward:** \- bueno, los demonios en dos meses remodelaron el coliseo, volviéndolo más resistente con las peleas de los demonios los cabrones saben trabajar rápido.

 **Robert:** \- ya veo, desde cuanto tiempo has estado aquí?

 **Edward:** \- PUEEEEEESSS, más de 3 meses.

 **Robert:** \- Y cómo es que no te han pasado a la arena a pelear?

 **Edward:** \- ya pelee con 2 demonios, y logre salir victorioso, no preguntes como fue que lo hice.

 _*El presentador o Abadon llego a mi celda y me dijo*._

 **Abadon:** \- woooww en serio Alastor fue el mejor show que he visto en esta arena, eres muy fuerte, pero muy estúpido al intentar asesinarme, pero bueno el pasado se queda en el pasado.

 **Robert:** \- no me llamo ALASTOR me llamo ROBERT, a que bienes? ¡YA DIME QUE QUIERES DEMONIO!

 **Abadon:** \- solo vengo a recompensarte, Tenía pensado enviarte a alguna zorra o algo así pero, por lo que veo no eres de esas personas que le gusta tener sexo por placer, entonces pensé que te gustaría ver el show de mañana.

 **Robert:** \- NO IRÉ A VER COMO PERSONAS SON DESTROZADAS POR DEMONIOS, AUNQUE ME MANDES AL INFIERNO A SUFRIR POR NO QUERER IR.

 **Abadon:** \- tranquilo la pelea será demonio contra demonio, bueno la verdad no estoy seguro si ese tipo es un demonio, a y no podrás atacarme, el suero que te inyecto mi sirviente hace que no puedas usar tu poder entendido.

 **Robert:** \- de acuerdo, iré y voy a intentar no matarte.

Al día siguiente

 _*Estaba en los asientos de la arena esperando que el "show" comenzará estaba esposado de las manos con un objeto muy raro y dos guardias demoniacos me estaban vigilando, mientras que preparaban la arena Abadon me dijo*._

 **Abadon:** escucha el hombre, demonio, ángel o lo que sea ese tipo te entrenara para que en la próxima batalla no te hagan pedazos como pasó ayer, y tal vez no tengas que usar tu transformación con la agilidad que obtendrías no lo sé, espero que hagas un gran espectáculo en las siguientes peleas estaré apostando en ti.

 _*Sonaron unas trompetas y Abadon dio la presentación al hombre, lo describía como alguien tan fuerte, que con un espadazo acababa con sus enemigos, con sus pistolas volaba las partes de los demonios y era tan rápido que parecía que se tele transportaba*._

 _*Cuando termino su discurso cayó del cielo un hombre con una máscara y un traje rojo con una capucha y unos guantes, se enfrentaría varios demonios, uno que tenía un martillo enorme muy parecido a un minotauro pero con alas y el cuerpo cubierto en llamas*._

 _*El otro se parecía a un gorila enorme como King Kong, pero este tenía la cabeza toda despellejada y Sacaba rallos por las manos y el otro era un gusano como el que vi aquella ves solo que era más pequeño*._

 _*El hombre no tardó mucho en matarlos a todos, era muy fuerte y yo me preguntaba*._

 **Robert:** \- ¿Quién es ese tipo?...


	3. Un encuentro monstruoso

**Capitulo#2**

 **Un encuentro monstruoso**

20/10/2017

 _*Después de que el hombre enmascarado acabo fácilmente con los tres demonios, Abadon me dijo*._

 **Abadon:** \- espero que puedas soportar el entrenamiento de este tipo y no mueras en el camino jeje, pero antes de entrenar con el tienes que enfrentarte a un demonio más.

 **Robert:** \- Por qué?

 **Abadon:-** Porque varias personas dicen que estas sobre valorado, que te viste poderoso porque te enfrentaste a monstruos débiles ETC, ETC, ETC. Pero tienen un poco de razón, esos tres monstruos que enfrentaste aquel día eran muy débiles, así que mañana tendrás que enfrentarte al kraken, el de la mitología griega, que ayudo a derrotar a los titanes.

 **Robert:-** y solo seré yo otra ves?

 **Abadon:-** NOOOO, vas a pelear junto a cuatro prisioneros muy débiles, los que estaban en tu celda ayer.

 **Robert:-** de acuerdo, será pan comido.

 **Abadon:-** si, peroooo, no tienes que usar tu transformación y si uno de esos prisioneros muere, tendré que matarte junto a los que sobrevivieron en esa pelea te señalare con el índice para que te maten y el demonio a destruido a montones de ángeles así que será casi imposible de que alguno sobreviva, así de sencillo es.

 _*Mientras que me imaginaba como podría ser ese kraken, comenzó el siguiente "show", era la ejecución de una mujer por intentar escapar de su celda, su condena era ser devorada por varios demonios y lo que quede de su cadáver seria quemado, le dije a Abadon*._

 **Robert:-** mejor me voy. *y los guardias me detuvieron*

 **Abadon:-** porque te vas? Esto es lo más entretenido que veras en todo el día.

 **Robert:-** no eeeehhh mejor llévenme a mi celda.

 **Abadon:-** Por qué? Es porque tu madre fue brutalmente devorada?

 **Robert:-** NO ES GRACIOSO.

 **Abadon:-** vamos Alastor, solo porque un montón de demonios le quitaron la piel a tu madre no significa que no te guste ver estas cosas.

 **Robert:-** ¡YA CÁLLATE!

 **Abadon:-** o talves es porque tu madre fue quemada y no pudiste hacer NADA.

 **Robert:-** ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!

 **Abadon:-** no, no creo que fuera por eso, creo que es porque su cadáver fue Increíblemente violada por los demonios, gracias tu ESTUPIDEZ.

 **Robert:-** ¡ERES UN MALLLLDIIIITOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 _*De lo enfadado de lo que me puso Abadon, trate de matarlo pero rápidamente los guardias me detuvieron, y Abadon dijo*._

 **Abadon:-** perdóname es que no pude evitar hablar de la zorra de tu madre JA JAJA JAJAJA JAJAJAJA, guardias cumplan el deseo de este imbécil, llevandlo a su celda, él se lo pierde.

 **Robert:-** AAAAHHHH TE VOY A MATAR DESGRACIADO.

 _*Y los guardia me llevaron a la celda mientras que la mujer que estaba en la arena ya estaba siendo quemada, insulte a los guardias gritándoles que me soltaran pero eso hizo que los enojara y pararon para darme una golpiza en una esquina, mientras que estaba desangrándome los guardias me tiraron a mi celda, Edward me dijo*._

 **Edward:-** AHORA QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE?, estas pero bien jodido de la cara, por favor dime que no trataste de matar a Abadon.

 **Robert:-** el desgraciado me estaba jodiendo con la muerte de mi madre me enoje tanto que trate de trate de matarlo.

 **Edward:-** OTRA VES? ES EN SERIO? Y te dije que ese demonio es demasiado poderoso para que tú puedas asesinarlo, te dijo algo nose, no puede ser de que solo te llevo para ver la pelea.

 **Robert:-** me dijo que el tipo que peleo hoy que destrozo rápidamente a varios demonios, me iba a entrenar para mejorar mis habilidades para que no vuelva a hacer el ridículo en la arena, pero antes tengo o tenemos que enfrentarnos al KRAKEN un monstruo griego.

 **Edward:-** ESPERA, TENEMOS?

 **Robert:-** SI, tenemos que pelear los cinco contra el kraken y si uno muere TODOS MORIMOS.

 **¿?:-** entonces mañana será nuestro fin.

 **Robert:-** bueno los monstruos de la mitología griega son fuertes pero se que podemos ganarle yo pude hacerlo, y si peleamos en equipo.

 **¿?:-** contra este no además el kraken nunca a sido un monstruo de mitología griega.

 **Robert:-** de que hablas?

 **¿?:-** Después del diluvio que hubo en la tierra, Satán creo un demonio que pudiera destruir batallones de Ángeles que intentaran arruinar los planes de Satanás, pero cuando uno de los tres demonios que creo Satán para que vencieran a los titanes que querían gobernar los tres reinos: el cielo, el infierno y la tierra. Como satán quería esos tres reinos solo para él, le regalo el Kraken a ADES para asegurar la victoria, luego de que los tres demonios ganaran contra los titanes se volvieron DIOSES, EN VARIOS PAÍSES, claro esos tres dioses serian derrotados por un semidiós, pero ese es otra historia. ¡ENTIENDES QUE CUANDO ENTREMOS A LA ARENA YA ESTAREMOS MUERTOS!

 **Edward:-** hay que tener fe.

 **Robert:-** la fe nunca a ayudado a nadie, es mejor esforzarse para seguir con vida y no dejárselo en las manos de Dios o sino estaremos MUERTOS.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente

 _*Hoy tendré que enfrentarme al kraken junto con mis compañeros, y si uno de mis compañeros muere yo y todos los que sobrevivan también me irán con él, Abadon y varios guardias llegaron a mi celda, yo miraba con ira a imaginándome como lo mataba Abadon, y me dijo*._

 **Abadon:-** vamos amiguito mio sigues enojado? Pero solo era una simple broma hombre, no seas exagerado por SATANÁS, muy bien supongo que Alastor les contó lo que tendrán que hacer hoy verdad? así que no tengo porque explicarles pendejetes, salgan de ahí rápido que no hay tiempo que perder, espero que den un buen espectáculo.

 _*Los guardias de Abadon nos llevaron a la entrada de la arena de la muerte esperando a que comenzara la batalla contra el kraken, a mis compañeros les dieron espadas y escudos dorados, pero por alguna razón me dieron dos subfusiles MP5 con tres cartuchos para cada arma, Abadon se levanto y hizo la presentación*._

 **Abadon:-** MIS QUERIDOS AMIGOS HUMANOS, ESTA SERA LA ULTIMA PELEA DE ESTE MES, PARA ESTE FINAL, ALASTOR Y CUATRO PRISIONEROS PELEARAN CONTRA UNO DE LOS MONSTRUOS MAS CONOCIDOS POR LOS ÁNGELES Y LOS DEMONIOS, ESTE SER A DESTROZADO BATALLONES DE ÁNGELES, DESTRUYO A LOS FAMOSOS TITANES, AH ESTADO DORMIDO DESDE ENTONCES, PERO AHORA EL KRAKEN SE ENFRENTARA AL FAMOSO ALASTOR SPARDA Y SUS COMPAÑEROS.

 _*La arena de repente empezó a crecer mucho y del cielo callo un enorme domo, una parte de la tierra desapareció dejando todo un lago y de las profundidades salió el kraken*._

 _*Era una vestía exageradamente grande con cuatro ojos, y una boca muy grande con los muy afilados con miles de tentáculos enormes, la verdad no sé si vallamos a sobrevivir contra este ENORME DEMONIO, Abadon grito*._

 **Abadon:-** ¡QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA!

 _*El kraken rápidamente nos atacó con sus tentáculos dándonos un fuerte golpe, cuatro de mis compañeros lograron levantarse fácilmente, pero yo quede tirado en el suelo Edward y dos prisioneros más atacaron al kraken uno de ellos salió corriendo del miedo mientras que yo trataba de levantarme, Edward se acercó a mi y me dijo*._

 **Edward:-** vamos amigo levántate no vas a morir empezando la pelea o si?

 _*Me levante y con mis dos armas empecé a dispararle sin parar, Edwad y los dos prisioneros lograron quitarles varios tentáculos, nunca pensé que Edward pudiera dar tan buena pelea al kraken, con cada tentáculo que cortaban salían dos más, Edward dijo*._

 **Edward:-** si seguimos así vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a miles de tentáculos al mismo tiempo, ataquemos a la cabeza.

 _*A Edward y a los dos prisioneros les salieron alas blancas y se dirigieron a la cabeza, mientras el que estaba corriendo le estaba suplicando a Abadon que lo sacara de la arena ofreciéndole de todo hasta su propia virginidad, Abadon le grito*._

 **Abadon:-** MALDITO ÁNGEL CAÍDO YO NO QUIERO TU VIRGINIDAD, Y SI QUIERES SALIR CON VIDA SERA MEJOR QUE CUIDES TU ESPALDA.

 _*Al prisionero lo atacaron por la espalda pero, el que le estaba suplicando a Abadon le salieron alas negras y desplumadas, logro esquivar el ataque del kraken intento escapar volando lo más alto que podía, pero cuando chocó contra el domo se electrocuto y callo desmallado, el kraken lo agarro con sus tentáculos y estuvo a punto de comérselo, Edward dijo*._

 **Edward:-** ¡SALVENLO!

 _*Rápidamente Edward y los tres prisioneros volaron rápido hacia donde estaba el caído, lograron cortarle los tentáculo antes de que se lo comiera, se me avía acabado los primeros dos cartuchos, recargué rápidamente y seguí disparando, el kraken tenía muchos tentáculos que casi no se le miraba la cara, Edward siguió atacando al kraken pero era muy difícil ver su rostro con tantos tentáculos que tenía*._

 _*El kraken se enojó y agarro a Edward y a los dos prisioneros, los apretó muy fuerte que se les rompieron varios huesos, fui a donde estaba el caído y lo desperté de un golpe, el caído me dijo*._

 **Caído:-** Alastor? No creerás lo que soñé a noche,

 _*El caído vio al kraken y dijo*._

 **Caído:-** POR DIOS E AUN SIGO EN ESTA PESADILLA; ¡POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME DESPIERTE!

 **Robert:-** Esto no es una pesadilla, estas en el mundo real, POR QUE DEMONIOS TE DA TANTO MIEDO EL KRAKEN?, por tu culpa POR POCO HIVAMOS A MORIR, YA VUÉLVETE HOMBRE MALDITA SEA

 **Caído:-** Tu no lo sabes, no estuviste ahí ese día NO CLARO QUE NO, TU NO SABES QUE ES EL VERDADERO INFIERNO.

 **Robert:-** QUE?

 _*Y el kraken nos atacó, logre empujar al caído pero a mí me logro dar y quede enterrado en la tierra, Edward y los dos prisioneros aun trataban de matar al kraken, me levante, mientras que esquivaba los ataques del kraken mientras que disparaba logre acercarme al caído, le pregunte*._

 **Robert:-** de que me estás hablando?

 _*Con miedo el caído rápidamente me dijo*._

 **Caído:-** Yo y mi batallón de Ángeles teníamos la misión de eliminar a ADES, pero en el camino apareció el kraken y elimino a todos, ni siquiera pudimos acercarnos a su punto débil.

 **Robert:-** Punto débil?

 _*De repente el kraken trato de agárranos, logre esquivarlo pero logro agarrar al caído, Edward y a los dos prisioneros le dispare desperdiciando los cartuchos que me quedaban, solo me sobro una bala y el kraken se tragó a mis cuatro compañeros trago*._

.

.

.

.

.

 _*Pensé que me iban a matar pero cuando vi que Abadon no me señalaba con su dedo índice supe que seguían con vida*._

 _*De repente Edward abrió el estómago del kraken, voló rápidamente a la cabeza y le inserto su espada en el cerebro matándolo*._

.

.

.

 _*Aviamos ganado la batalla y todos estábamos vivos*_

 _*Algunas personas gritaron de emoción y otras murmuraban que el kraken no era tan fuerte como decían, Abadon dijo a sus guardias*._

 **Abadon:-** ese kraken como le encanta jugar con sus víctimas, AHORA EMPIEZA LA ACCIÓN DE VERDAD PERRAS.

 _*Y EL KRAKEN EMPEZÓ A VOLAR Y HUBO UNA ENORME EXPLOSIÓN Y DE SU CUERPO SALIERON UNAS ENORMES ALAS, ALGUNOS DE SUS TENTÁCULOS SE VOLVIERON UNAS AFILADAS CUCHILLAS, Y DE SU CUERPO SALIO UNA GRAN ARMADURA, yo dije*._

 **Robert:-** el desgraciado SIGUE CON VIDA, Y ES MAS FUERTE QUE ANTES MALDICIÓN, .

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Una derrota amarga

**Capitulo no#3**

 **Una derrota amarga:**

21/10/2017

 _*Mientras que seguía la pelea, en otro lugar el hombre encapuchado estaba hablando con un demonio llamado Abezi-Thibod en un edificio que quedo intacto después de que ocurrió el apocalipsis, Abezi-Thibod llego de una misión en la que tenía que buscar a las demás personas que lograron escapar de los demonios, el hombre encapuchado le pregunto*._

 **¿?:-** ya encontraste a esas personas?.

 **Abezi-Thibod:-** Todavía no señor, no logramos avanzar más ya que todos mis hombres fueron aniquilados por un ser extraño que siempre nos encontramos.

 **¿?:-** y no pudiste hacer nada?

 **Abezi-Thibod:-** no señor, yo no estaba en aquel lugar cuando los destruyeron a todos.

 **¿?:-** Y QUE CARAJO ES LO QUE ESTAVAS HACIENDO MIENTRAS QUE TUS HOMBRES ESTAVAN SIENDO MASACRADOS?

 **Abezi-Thibod:-** bueno es que crei ver algo.

 **¿?:-** algo?, deja que lo procese mi cerebro un poco, no estuviste en donde estaban tus hombres que trataban de cumplir su misión pero al final fueron masacrados y tu no pudiste hacer nada, ya que estabas en otro lugar solo porque viste algo?

 **Abezi-Thibod:-** puesssssss.

 **¿?:-** pero enserio que eres UN INVECIL. * _Y el hombre encapuchado se puso en frente de Abezi-Thibod y le agarro fuerte mente su cuello, y con la otra lentamente metia su mano eln el pecho de Abezi, y el hombre encapuchado le dijo_ *.

 **¿?:-** que inútil eres, con que razón no pudiste dejar esclavizado al pueblo de Israel cuando estaban en Egipto, POR TUS IDIOTESES PERDISTE CONTRA MOISES. Estas mejor en el infierno.

 **Abezi-Thibod:-** SEÑOR ESPERE SE COMO SOLUCIONARLO…

 **¿?:-** y como piensas solucionarlo, ese ser a estado destruyendo a todos los hombres que envias ya prácticamente no te queda NADIE.

 _*Derrepende de la puerta bruscamente unos demonios entraron por la puerta de enfrente el hombre encapuchado sorprendido pregunto*._

 **¿?:-** quienes son ustedes?.

 **Abezi-Thimod:-** señor estos demonios son de guerreros de elite que vienen del séptimo círculo del infierno, ellos son capaces de cazar a ese ser que nos ha estado molestando.

 _*El hombre encapuchado solto del cuello a Abezi-Thimod y le dijo*._

 **¿?:-** corrijo te ha estado molestando, que hay otros demonios que ya se hubieran encargado de ese problema, bueno y por qué piensas que estos tipos solucionar TU PROBLEMA?

 **Abezi-Thimod:-** bueno señor ellos pudieron derrotar a un grupo de ageles que llegaron en la tierra, los destrozaron a todos, incluyendo a un arcángel que los estaba acompañando.

 **¿?:-** enserio?, valla, es muy difícil vencer a un arcángel ya que tienen el poder de derrotar a un gran ejercito de demonios, solo los demonios principales o los demonios de clase 3 pueden derrotar a un arcángel.

 **Abezi-Thimod:-** si señor le aseguro que exterminaran a ese ser.

 **¿?:-** Bien, Espero que no me decepciones otra vez, vete ya de aquí.

 **Abezi-Thimod:-** si señor.

 _*El hombre encapuchado se sento y por medio de su teléfono llamo a un demonio preguntándole*._

 **¿?:-** hola, oye ya comenzó la pelea de ALASTOR Y DEL KRAKEN?, si Y PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME DIJISTE? NO NO LO VERE POR DEMOVISION, nombre muy pendejo por cierto, lo iré a ver en vivo, NO NO NECESITO UNA ENTRADA YO DIRIJI EL EJERCITO DEMONIACO PARA CONQUISTAR LA TIERRA ASI QUE YO AGO LO QUE SE ME DA LA GANA, muy bien. Jodete.

.

.

.

.

 _*Volviendo en la arena, yo Edward, los dos prisioneros y el caído mirábamos impactados al kraken volando por los cielos con unos círculos flotando por su espalda, yo dije*._

 **Robert:-** que vamos a hacer ahora?

 **Edwuard:-** la verdad no lo sé, se mira más poderoso que antes.

 **Caido:-** es nuestro fin no podemos hacer nada contra él.

 **Prisionero 1:** Cierra la boca, aún tenemos oportunidad contra él, hay que seguir peleando.

 _*Y nuevamente Edward y los dos prisioneros volaron hasta donde el kraken, pero a Edward le costava mucho volar ya que tenía un ala destrozada, mire cuantas balas me quedaban y eran muy pocas, un demonio que estaba sentado cerca de Abadon le pregunto*._

 **Demonio:-** oye ese humano cuanto tiempo a peleado con demonios?

 **Abadon:-** muy poco su primera pelea fue la de los centauros y la Gorgona.

 **Demonio:-** Enserio? Pero si se ve que ya tuviera experiencia en estas cosas, como es posible de que pueda ser tan hábil?

 **Abadon:-** talvez es porque es el hijo de dante pendejo, otra explicación puede ser por ese color brillante que tiene en el ojo derecho.

 **Demonio:-** de verdad ese tipo tiene un ojo brillante, no lo había notado.

 **Abadon:-** Nadie lo ha notado, lo tuvo después de que uso su forma demoniaca la ves pasada.

 _*Cuando Edward se acercó al kraken, aparecieron unas esferas moradas que le lanzaron rayos que quemaron las alas de los dos prisioneros y de Edward, el kraken empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego verdes hacia donde estaba yo y el caído, logre esquivarlo pero le dio al caído dejándolo totalmente quemado*._

 **Robert:-** demonios, ahora que hago.

 _*El kraken invoco a varios demonios que tenían unas cuchillas en los brazos y tenían las patas de una cabra, con la cara quemándose con unos cuernos muy largos, rápidamente se acercaron a mí y entre todos me empezaron a apuñalar una y otra vez, uno de ellos me agarro y me lanzo hacia donde estaba el kraken y el kraken me agarro con uno de sus grandes brazos y me apretó tan fuerte que empecé a vomitar sangre*._

 _*Las personas gritaban que me apretara más fuete para vomitar mis propios intestinos*._

 _*Abadon se me estaba divirtiendo al mismo tiempo que estaba decepcionado al pensar de que soy una simple basura humana si no uso mi transformación*._

 _*Yo ya no aguante más y me desmalle, el kraken poco a poco me acercaba a su boca para comerme*._

 _*Pero de repente una gran lanza atravesó el ojo del kraken, el Ángel caído al fin decidió pelear*._

 _*El Ángel caído voló hacia la cabeza del kraken agarrando rápidamente la lanza que le había lanzado, el caído lanzo bolas de electricidad, de lo furioso que estaba el kraken me soltó y empezó a atacar al caído*._

 _*Cuando caí los demonios que estaban abajo me empezaron a golpear a mí, a Edward y a los otros dos ángeles*._

 _*El Ángel caído hacia todo lo posible para poder derrotar a monstruo, pero sus ataques no le hacía ni cosquillas al kraken, el kraken perdió la paciencia y agarro al caído con sus brasos, y lo partió a la mitad, y se comió al caído. Yo pensé*._

 **Robert:-** este es el fin todos vamos a morir.

 _*Abadon se acercó a mi me dijo*._

 **Abadon:-** me has decepcionado Alastor pensé que eras más poderoso jajaja, pero al final resultaste ser un simple mortal bueno para nada, jejeje espero que disfrutes tu reencuentro con tu madre en el infierno.

 _*Y Abadon le dio la orden de acabar con mi vida de una vez por todas*._

 _*Cuando el kraken estaba a punto de atacarme el kraken Exploto En miles de pedazos, Abadon sorprendido Grito*._

 **Abadon:-** PERO QUE DEMONIOS, QUE FUE LO QUE PASO?

 _*Yo y abadon empezamos a escuchar unos aplausos muy lentos, cuando abadon voltio, vio al Hombre encapuchado acercándose lentamente, el hombre encapuchado dijo*._

 **¿?:-** guau¡ qué gran show acabas de dar, ese kraken es (bueno era) todo un demonio poderoso, jajaja fue increíble debería venir a este lugar más seguido, cada vez te respeto más Abadon, pero creo que tengo un pequeño problema con Tigo.

 _Abadon nervioso respondió._

 **Abadon:-** Cucual problema?

 **¿?:-** bueno yo recuerdo bien que te di una orden específica, me podrías refrescar la mente.

 **Abadon:-** bubueno yoyoyo.

 _*El hombre encapuchado enojado agarro fuertemente la cara de Abadon y le dijo*._

 **¿?:-** YOYOYOYOYOYO QUE?, PARECES UN MALDITO DISCO RAYADO, TE ACABO DE DECIR QUE ME REFRESQUES LA MENTE, AHORA DIME CUAL FUE LA ORDEN QUE TE DI DESPUES DE QUE ALASTOR GANO ESA PELEA CONTRA LA GORGONA?.

 **Abadon:-** señor usted me ordeno que hiciera más fuerte a alastor antes de que se enfrentara a enemigos más fuertes.

 **¿?:** Y PORQUE CARAJO DECIDISTE ENFRETARLO CONTRA EL KRAKEN QUE FUE UNO DE LOS DEMONIOS MAS DESTRUCTIVOS DE LA HISTORIA?...RESPONDEME YAAA.

 _*Y el hombre encapuchado apretó más la cabeza de abadon haciéndole sangrar los ojos, abadon costosamente le dijo*._

 **Abadon:-** las personas decían que solo fue suerte al enfrentarse a monstruos muy débiles, y tenía que hacer algo para arreglar la fama de Alastor.

 **¿?:-** A MI ME VALE MADRES LO QUE OPINEN UNOS ESTUPIDOS MORTALES, UNA ORDEN ES UNA ORDEN, Y SINO QUIERES OVEDESER SERA MEJOR QUE VUELVAS AL INFIERNO.

 _*Antes de que el hombre encapuchado le reventara la cabeza, abadon rápidamente le respondió*._

 **Abadon:-** señor tenía pensado que el demonio enmascarado lo entrenara, ya sabe el que mato a Abigor de un balazo en la cabeza.

 _*El hombre encapuchado se tranquilizó y soltó a Abadon y le dijo*._

 **¿?:-** en serio?, valla he escuchado que el tipo es tan poderoso que puede mover una montaña de un simple golpe, suena interesante, te daré otra oportunidad y ESPERO QUE NO LA VUELVAS A CAGAR.

 _*El hombre enmascarado se acercó a mí y me dijo*._

 **¿?:-** bueno pues para ser tu primer pelea con un demonio poderoso no lo hiciste tan mal, aunque lo único que hiciste fue disparar pero si duraste, espero que en la próxima pelea ganes o esta ves si te dejare morir ok.

 _*Débilmente le conteste*._

 **Robert:-** ok.

 _*Y el hombre encapuchado creo un portal que hizo que desapareciera*._

 _*Abadon se acercó a mí y me dijo*._

 **Abadon:-** tal vez seas un simple mortal pero sí que tienes muy buena suerte alastor,

 _*Y Abadon le pidió a los guardias que me llevaran de vuelta a mi celda con Edward y los otros ángeles*._

 _*A Edward y a los otros los dejaron en las celdas, pero a mi me llevaron a otro lugar, por simple diversión me lanzaron a un pozo lleno de arañas enormes que empezaron a comerme y me quede ahí toda la noche*._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Al día siguiente**

 _*Abadon llego en donde estaba el poso y me dijo*._

 **Abadon:-** baya al parecer tu regeneración si funciona después de todo, perdón pero mentalmente le dije a mis guardias que te llevaran a este pozo, y por lo que veo has hecho nuevos amigos, jajajaja, perdón pero quería estar en paz sabiendo que estas siendo comido por tremendas arañas pero bueno, HOY EMPIEZA TU ENTRENAMIENTO.

 _*Abadon mentalmente me empezó a sacar del pozo y me quito todas las arañas que tenía en cima, dejo que me regenerara totalmente y me llevo hasta donde estaba el hombre enmascarado*._

 _*El hombre enmascarado le pregunto a abadon*._

 **Enmascarado:-** este es del que me hablabas?

 **Abadon:-** si este es, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer te lo voy a dejar.

 _*Abadon se fue y el hombre enmascarado se me quedo viendo por unos segundos, y de su mano saco una espada y me lo puso muy cerca de mi ojo, después la espada me la dio y me dijo*._

 **Enmascarado:-** Enséñame lo que sabes.

 _*Me levanta y el hombre enmascarado se quedó parado mirándome, yo me prepare para atacar y el enmascarado me dijo*._

 **Enmascarado:-** no me tengas piedad, usa tu transformación si quieres, A ver si es cierto que eres tan fuerte como dicen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _*En otro lado el grupo de demonios de elite me seguía buscando a ese ser que destruyo todo un gran ejercito de demonios, llegaron hasta una iglesia toda destruida, los demonios de elite no encontraron nada y decidieron buscar en otro lado, hasta que uno de ellos escucho una vos decir*._

 **¿?:-** oigan a donde van si la fiesta acaba de empezar.

 _*Los demonios se alarmaron y vieron a uno de los suyos siento atravesado con una mano*._

 **¿?:-** en serio que delicado eres yo solo quería darle la mano.

 _*Los demonios de elite empezaron a atacar pero el ser misterioso era demasiado rápido*._

 **¿?:-** por los tacos que me comí ayer estos demonios sí que son lentos.

 _*Los demonios de elite decidieron lansarle bolas de fuego azul pero era inútil no logravan darle a ese ser misterioso*._

 **¿?:-** A que no me dan.

 _*Hasta que uno de los demonios logro darle*._

 **¿?:-** AAGGGGGJHHH, me dieron AAAAEEEJjjjjjjjj, estoy viendo la luzzz buaaaajjjjjjjjj, tu dile a maria que no tendrá que jugar twister con migo otra vez, coffff cofffff, dile a mis hijos que lo le llevare devil may cry 3 para navidad coffff coffffff, y dile a mi suegra que se puede ir al infierno…

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **¿?:-** te la creíste we.

 _*Y el ser saco dos espadas de su espalda y mato a todos los demonios de un solo espadaso*._

 **¿?:-** otro dia en el paraíso

 _*Quien es este ser tan poderoso y como es que pudo mata…*._

 **¿?:-** olle men te puedes callar un momento.

 _*Que?*_

 **¿?:-** que si te puedes callar un momento tu narración me está dando diabetes.

 _*Acaso estas rompiendo la cuarta pared?*_

 **SPOILER ALERT**

 **¿?:-** si y que si lo hago, SOY UN PINCHE DRAGON DE VERDAD Y YO HAGO LO QUE SE ME DE LA FUKING GANA, ADEMAS NO TE AGAS LA VESTIA TU SAVES QUE TE ENTRENE, Y PA LOS LECTORES QUE SE PREGUNTA QUIEN SOY PUES LO TENIAN QUE SAVERLO HACE UNAS SEMANAS PERO EL PINCHE ESCRITOR SE ESTA OCUPANDO DE UNA HISTORIA LLAMADA THE ISSEI PREDATOR.

 _*Oye eso es Spoiler, y tu de la vida real le pidió al escritor que colaboraran en esa historia*._

 **¿?:-** a si es cierto bueno almenos logre terminarme el juego de devil may cry 3 rápidamente, volviendo al tema entonces pon spoiler alert y ya….. Bien bien.

 _*Sabes que esta historia estaba hecha para que fuera seria*._

 **¿?:-** jajaja bueno seré serio de vez en cuando tu relax, (eso no significa que lo sea todo el tiempo).

 _*Muy bien me dejas termiar*._

 **¿?:-** ok.

 _*Quien es este ser, como es que logro matar a todos esos demonios tan fácilmente, no lo se, y nunca pensé que formaría parte importante en mi vida*._

 **¿?:-** eso sonó algo gay.

 _*Solo sigue matando a lo loco*._

.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Borrando el pasado

**Capitulo#4:**

 **Borrando el Pasado:**

10/04/2017

 **Flashback**

 **¿?** :-Robert ya deja de dormir, tienes que ir a la escuela.

 _*Escuche mientras que me estaba despertando cansadamente*_

 **Robert:-** 5 minutos más mamá!

 **Beatrice:** \- Claro que no, llegaras tarde a la escuela, así que levántate y báñate que solo tienes 5minutos para comer.

 **Robert:-** ok ya voy, ya voy.

.

.

.

.

 _*Cuando me puse el uniforme entramos al auto, al parecer no había gasolina y no podía ir a la escuela.*_

 **Robert:-** mamá no hay gasolina así que no iré hoy a la escuela, voy a dormir.

 **Beatrice:-** espera un momento tu no iras a ningún lado.

 _*Mientras que mi madre revisaba el tanque de gasolina le dije.*_

 **Robert:** \- pero como piensas dejarme si no hay gasolina?, no puedes llamar a alguien para que te deje gasolina porque si llego tarde no me dejaran entr…

 **Beatrice** :- ya está, el tanque está lleno de nuevo.

 **Robert:-** pero qué? Que fue lo que hiciste?.

 **Beatrice** :- tu sabes que nada me detiene cuanto tengo que dejarte en la escuela, Ahora sube que llegaremos tarde.

 _*Yo estando muy confundido entre al auto, en el camino yo iba durmiendo como todos los días, cuando llegamos a la escuela yo me baje del auto jalando todas mis cosas y mi madre se despidió de mí.*_

.

.

.

 _*Estaba muy enojado ese día ya que no quería encontrarme con ese trío de idiotas que siempre me daba la bienvenida con una golpiza, tuve la suerte de que ellos faltaran y me encontré con mis dos amigos: Edward Porter y Alan Reyes, Alan estaba todo mojado con jugo por lo cual pensé que le hicieron bulling. Alan me dijo.*_

 **Alan:** \- hola Robert, hoy no te encontraste con esos tres tipos he?

 **Robert** :- oye te encuentras bien? Estas todo mojado.

 **Alan** :- no es nada una pequeña broma que hicieron mis compatriotas de allá.

 **Alumno:** \- Jódete imbécil.

 **Edward:** \- estaba tomando su jugo hasta que esos imbéciles de allá se lo quitaron y le tiraron todo lo que tenía.

 **Robert** :- porque no se cansan de hacer esas estupideces? Alan ve a cambiarte con esto.

 **Alan** :- pero ese uniforme no te lo presto el profesor?

 **Robert:** \- le diré que lo deje olvidado en casa. Ahora vete a cambiar.

 **Edward** :- oye por cierto en donde esta Mei?

 _*Mei Takeshi es una amiga mía de origen asiático, también es novia de Edward, Ella normalmente se preocupa por mí por todo lo que me hacen en la escuela, cuando me mira golpeado SIEMPRE ME PREGUNTA EN DONDE ESTA EL IDIOTA QUE ME GOLPEO, siempre le digo una mentira como: me tropecé en una grada, o algún accidente que se me ocurriera_.*

 **Robert** :- no lo sé no la he visto, pues a mí no me importa, tu novia siempre se mete en lo que no le conviene.

 **Edward** :- bueno trata de protegerte.

 **Robert** :- no te pone celoso de que haga eso?

 _*Un profesor apareció y le dijo a Edward que fuera a su oficina, había hecho algo que yo no sabía, a mí me daba igual ya que se volvió normal de que esas cosas pasaran, entre a la clase antes de que los demás entraran*._

 _*Cuando empezó la clase, el profesor de Sociales inicio un nuevo tema, Sobre el Héroe Dante Sparda, y paso una hoja donde tenía varias fotos de él, yo pensaba que eran puras tonterías, creía la ciudad ignorante al tener una estatua de Dante*._

 _*La clase continuaba y el profesor hablaba de sus hazañas, de su origen etc, etc, hasta que un alumno pregunto*._

 **Alumno:-** Profesor, es cierto eso de que dante tuvo un hijo con un Serafine?.

 **Profesor:-** es una teoría, hablaba de que Dante al buscar a un demonio que destruyo Estados Unidos, se topó con ese Serafine y ahí se enamoraron, eso viene de fuentes poco confiables.

 _*Me puse a ver un dibujo donde dante sujetaba a un bebe*._

 **Profesor:-** aunque es muy probable de que tuviera uno, es más podría estar entre nosotros.

.

.

.

.

22/10/2017

 **El Presente**

 **Enmascarado:-** vamos sé que puedes hacer algo mejor que eso.

 _*Yo estaba hiperventilándome, ya que hice de todo para darle a ese hombre Enmascarado*_

 **Enmascarado** :- me han dicho de que tienes el poder de transformarte en un demonio raro, usa esa transformación para recuperar esa energía.

 **Robert:-** no puedo, ya que tengo que enfadarme para poder hacerlo.

 **Enmascarado:** -…., eso no será necesario, yo se que te puedes transformar sin enojarte.

 **Robert:-** lo intentare.

 **Enmasokcarado:-** concéntrate bien, recuerda que tu cerebro tiene todo el poder en ti y hará todo lo que tú quieras, ahora imagínate a ti transformándote.

 _*Hacia lo que podía pero el cansancio no me dejaba concentrarme, me transforme pero solo por unos segundos*._

 **Enmascarado:-** bueno tendrás que practicar más, seguiremos el entrenamiento luego, es hora de que descanses.

 **Robert:-** de acuerdo.

.

.

.

 _*Fuimos a las montañas, me costó mucho subir pero cuando lo logre vi una pequeña casa de madera, me senté en una mesa cuando, el hombre enmascarado me pregunto*._

 **Enmascarado:-** te gusta la Pizza?.

 **Robert:-** si de echo es la comida que más me gusta, bueno aunque no me gusta mucho la hawaiana.

 **Enmascarado:-** pues ya somos dos.

 _*El hombre enmascarado me tiro un pedazo de pizza y callo directamente en un plato, el hombre enmascarado se sentó en la otra parte de la mesa y me pregunto*._

 **Enmascarado:-** dime, como fue que paraste aquí?

 **Robert:-** la verdad no quiero pensar en eso ahora, e tenido mucha mala suerte en estos últimos días.

 **Enmascarado:-** pues con esas cicatrices pues se nota mucho, supongo que tendrás un sistema regeneración pero muy lento, si es así pues tendrás que desarrollarlo mejor si no quieres parar muerto, ahora dime porqué Abadon se interesa tanto por ti?

 **Robert:-** bueno supuestamente piensa que soy el hijo de Dante, y un tipo que llamo hombre Encapuchado me vendió a él.

 **Enmascarado:-** espera dijiste que eres el hijo de Dante? Dante Sparda?

 **Robert:-** no soy su hijo, ellos piensan que si pero te aseguro que no lo soy.

 _*El hombre enmascarado se quedó muy pensativo, después de unos minutos de estar pensando me pregunto*._

 **Enmascarado:-** Cual es tu nombre?

 **Robert:-** me llamo Robert Portinari

 **Enmascarado:-** Portinari es tu apellido? Ok pero del nombre estoy diciendo en el que te apodaron.

 **Robert:-** a ok me llaman Alastor.

 _*El hombre Enmascarado se me quedo viendo, como si no me hubiera visto en años, el hombre enmascarado se paró y agarro una soda, y me dijo*._

 **Enmascarado:-** y que paso con tu padre?

 **Robert:-** la verdad no lo sé, desapareció cuando yo nací, mi madre hablaba mucho de él.

 **Enmascarado:-** en serio?

 **Robert** :- si pero la verdad yo no quiero saber nada de él, no sé por qué demonios nos dejó, porque lo haría, mi madre nunca me dijo porque se había ido, debió ser uno de esos hombres que no soportan tener hijos.

 **Enmascarado:-** no creo que sea por eso, talves se fue porque no tenia opción, bueno como sea, supongo que ya te recuperaste no?

 **Robert:-** si ya estoy mejor.

 **Enmascarado:-** ok ahora practicaras tu puntería, porque por lo que me dijeron, tienes una buena puntería pero todavía tienes que mejorar.

.

.

.

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

 _*El hombre encapuchado estaba en Jerusalén combatiendo, estaba protegida por muchos Ángeles y arcángeles, El hombre encapuchado lo quería conquistar, ya que es una ciudad que representa mucho a Dios, los demonios del hombre encapuchado no la podían conquistar, ya que era muy difícil avanzar entre miles de Ángeles guerreros, hasta que hiso una estrategia donde el mismo estaría presente*._

 _*Los demonios avanzaban entre miles de Ángeles heridos y demonios muertos, los demonios que estaban atrás pasaban Acabando con las vidas de los angeles, las fuerzas especiales demoniacas estaban al frente para batallar a los angeles y detrás de ellos demonios que se especializaban en el combate a distancia, también estaba un grupo de demonios Gigantescos que estuvieron en la guerra del cielo, estaban acorazados y llevaban unos martillos muy duros, tienen la capacidad de invocar los llamados demonios de luz, estos eran parecidos a los angeles, pero eran muy agiles usando unas lanzas de doble filo, son muy blancos pero muy aterradores si los mirabas en los ojos*._

 _*El hombre encapuchado finalmente logro entrar en Jerusalén y acabo con unos humanos que se habían mantenido ocultos en esa ciudad, el hombre encapuchado aparte de conquistar la ciudad, estaba buscando una reliquia, que es el arca de la alianza*._

 _*Las fuerzas especiales buscaban por todos los rincones de la ciudad hasta que encontraron una enorme puerta escondida entre un montón de rocas, El hombre encapuchado después de destruir a los arcángeles se dirigió a la puerta*._

 _*Los demonios no sabían como abrirla hasta que el hombre encapuchado la destruyo de un golpe, los demonios entraron, y se encontraron con 5 Querubines, los Querubines les Dijeron*._

 **Querubines:-** ustedes malditos demonios no deberían estar aquí por orden del creador, así que si no quieren ser destruidos les pedimos que se vallan pacíficamente.

 _*Los demonios no hicieron caso y atacaron a los Querubines, los Querubines defendieron una puerta fuertemente cerrada, que no podía abrirse ni por el mismísimo Satanás, los demonios cayeron fácilmente, y las fuerzas especiales demoniacas entraron y tomaron posiciones para atacar estratégicamente, los Querubines se pusieron en forma de defensa*._

 _*Las fuerzas especiales invocaron a unos demonios muy parecidos a los perros solo que estos tenían muchos cuernos, no tenían ojos se guiaban más por el olfato, además eran muy rápidos, y usaban sus afiladas garras para atacar a sus presas*._

 _*Los Querubines destruyeron rápidamente a esos demonios, las fuerzas especiales atacaron muy feroz mente pero no era suficiente para acabar con los Querubines, las fuerzas especiales uno a uno caían vergonzosamente, ya casi no habían fuerzas especiales demoniacas hasta que el hombre encapuchado entro y dijo*._

 **Encapuchado:-** ALTO, RETÍRENSE DEL LUGAR!, DE ESTOS QUERUBINES ME ENCARGO YO.

 **Querubines:-** tu debes ser el demonio que dirigió esta masacre en la tierra

 **Encapuchado:-** así es, debo ser muy famoso para ser conocido por los Querubines que protegen el arca de la alianza.

 **Querubines:-** así es, conocemos al típico cobarde que tiene delirios de grandeza, si te destruimos la paz volverá en el planeta, en nombre de Dios tu volverás al infierno.

 **Encapuchado:-** paz en la tierra?, te equivocas, yo di la paz en el planeta cuando extermine a esta plaga que creo su dios, además si su Dios me quisiera muerto ya me hubiera detenido, pero él no ha hecho nada, ustedes serán los esclavos del infierno cuando los destruya.

 _*Los querubines atacaron al Hombre encapuchado con gran rapidez, el hombre encapuchado sonreía mientras era brutalmente herido por los Querubines, el Encapuchado intentaba atacar pero era inútil, sus rivales eran muy rápidos, cuando un Querubín le dio un fuerte golpe, el Hombre encapuchado dijo*._

 **Encapuchado:-** AAAAAGGGHHHHh, enserio me impresionan, al parecer si son tan poderosos como dicen los demonios, jejejejeje.

 _*El hombre encapuchado rápidamente se regenero sus fuertes heridas y miro a los Querubines y les dijo*._

 **Encapuchado:-** muy bien, ya que e visto sus habilidades, supongo que ustedes si serán un reto para mí, jejejeje no saben lo emocionado que estoy.

 _*El hombre encapuchado se empezó a transformar bruscamente, los Querubines trataron de atacarlo pero el Encapuchado tenia uno campo de fuerza alrededor suyo, cuando el Encapuchado se terminó de transformar dijo*._

 **Encapuchado:-** jamás pensé que usaría mi transformación, no controlo muy bien esto por lo que supongo que no será un reto para ustedes, jejejeje no me decepcionen.

 _*Los Querubines se quedaron viendo a la extraña forma que tenía el encapuchado, nunca_ _habían visto algo igual, un Querubín se acercó a él y le dijo*._

 **Querubín:-** no sé lo que eres, tú no eres normal, y por eso te prometo que serás Destruido, y la Raza humana volverá a prosperar como antes, maldito demonio.

 **Encapuchado:-** Te deseo suerte en eso, que no creo que cumplas esa promesa ya que te voy a destruir.

 _*El hombre encapuchado le dio un golpe en el estómago al Querubín para luego darle una patada en la cara, el Querubín salió volando hacia la pared, los demás Queribines sacaron sus espadas y Atacaron al hombre encapuchado, no resulto mucho problema para el encapuchado ya que bloqueaba sus ataques con los brazos, y devolvía los ataques golpeándolos en sus puntos débiles*._

 _*El hombre encapuchado saco dos espadas de sus manos, se puso en postura de combate, los Querubines se pusieron en postura defensiva, y el hombre encapuchado ataco, los querubines se enfocaban mucho en la defensa ya que el encapuchado era tan rápido que atacaba a todos al mismo tiempo*._

 _*Aparecieron 2 demonios de las fuerzas especiales para ayudar, pero el hombre encapuchado furioso, partió en miles de pedazos a los 2 demonios, el encapuchado dijo*._

 **Encapuchado:-** yo dije que me ocuparía.

 _*Los Querubines aprovechando de que estaba desconcentrado atacaron, pero el Encapuchado rápidamente bloqueo los ataque de sus rivales, el otro Querubín regreso para pelear, saco su espada y fue a pelear, el encapuchado usando telequinesis saco a los Querubines del lugar*._

 _*El ejército de demonios vio a los Querubines, y los iban a atacar, murieron muchos demonios en el combate hasta que salió de la cueva el hombre encapuchado, con una de sus espadas apunto a los Querubines y les dijo*._

 **Encapuchado:-** ya basta de Juegos, es hora de pelear de verdad.

 _*El hombre encapuchado se tele transporto detrás de un querubín y lo atravesó con su espada y lo decapito con la otra, los demonios se quedaron viendo muy impactada mente ya que es casi imposible destruir a uno, el encapuchado lo quemo y mando su espíritu al infierno*_

 **Encapuchado:-** Ahora Quien es el siguiente? Jejeje no se emocionen, ustedes prácticamente quedaran en el pasado.

.

.

.

.

 _*En otro lado yo estaba practicando tiro con el hombre enmascarado, Estaba usando un AK-47, le daba a cualquier objeto menos a los que estaban lejos, el enmascarado me dijo*._

 **Enmascarado** _:_ Robert, agarras mal el arma, no pongas el dedo en el gatillo si no estás seguro de que lo vas a usar, y no te acerque el arma en el ojo, pareces retrasado. Ponlo en tu hombro, si quieres disparar rápido usa los dos dedos primero para acostumbrarte.

 **Robert:-…**

 **Enmascarado:-** que pasa?

 **Robert:-** Nada solo me acorde de algo es todo.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

 _*En el colegio Había una actividad, teníamos competir contra otro en Gotcha, era el único día en donde no trataban de tirotearme con pintura, era del grupo No D (el más débil de todos) aunque no éramos tan inútiles ya que en nuestro equipo estaba Mei*._

 _*Cuando empezó el juego yo nunca le daba al del equipo contrario, prácticamente Mei era la única que acertaba, cuando me miraba disparar me decía*._

 **Mei:-** hollé Robert, estas agarrando mal el arma, no te lo acerques tanto a tu ojo, sin ofender pero te miras como un retrasado.

 **Robert:-** yo sé cómo se usa un arma, y además que haces aquí? No deberías estar eliminando enemigos del grupo C?

 **Mei:-** tengo que asegurarme de que no te eliminen tan rápido.

 **Robert:-** y porque no vas con tu novio?, probablemente ya lo eliminaron.

 **Mei:-** el estará bien.

 _Me acerque a ella y le dije_

 **Robert:-** vamos me esto solo es un juego, ni que me fuera a morir con una bola de pintura.

 _*En ese momento sentí varias bolas de pintura en mi espalda y me dolió mucho, Mei enfurecida le disparo al del equipo contrario y los descalifico a todos, Mei me miro y me dijo*._

 **Mei:-** Estas bien?

 **Robert:-** demonios eso me dolió

 **Mei:-** ahora no podras seguir ya estas descalificado, pero si tu no estas pues yo también saldré.

 _*Mei se apuntó a si misma y se disparó para descalificarse*._

 **Robert:-** pero que (la verdad no entiendo a las mujeres de porque hacen esto).

 **Mei:-** tranquilo Alastor yo siempre te cuidare.

 **Robert:-** como me llamaste?

 **Mei:-** Perdonnnn eeeeeee…. Digo Robert

 **Robert:-** …

.

.

.

 **En el presente**

 _*El entrenamiento de ese día había terminado y unos guardias llegaron por mi para llevarme de nuevo a mi celda, me despedí del hombre enmascarado, en el camino les dije a los guardias*._

 **Robert:-** si me van a golpear, será mejor que lo hagan ahora, estoy muy cansado para que lo hagan cerca de mi celda.

 **Guardias:-** relájate, Abadon te necesita con todas tus energías para un combate.

 **Robert:-** VALLA PERO QUE SORPRESA.

 _*Dije sarcásticamente*_

 **Guardias:-** tendrás dos semanas para volverte más fuerte, y si pierdes, esta ves nadie te va a salvar, no pelearas en grupo, serás tu solo.

 **Robert:-** y con quien voy a pelear?

 **Guardias:-** ya lo veras, jejeje.

.

.

 _*Cuando llegue a mi celda, Edward tenía las alas cortadas y los otros también, yo les pregunte*._

 **Robert:-** que fue los que les paso.

 **Edward:-** pues, cuando termino la pelea, Abadon ordeno cortarnos las Alas, y como estaba enfadado se desquito con nosotros usándonos como saco de Boxeo.

 **Robert:-** ya veo, por cierto, porque no me dijiste que eras un Ángel?

 **Edward:-** Nosotros tenemos prohibido revelar nuestra identidad cuando trabajamos.

 **Robert:-** trabajar?

 **Prisionero:-** somos Ángeles Guardianes, nos especializamos en proteger a las personas.

 **Edward:-** me encargaron protegerte de cualquier entidad maligna.

 **Robert:-** Que?, quien fue el que te encargo eso?

 **Edward:-** Tu Padre, antes de que se fuera me Pidió a mí y a Alan protegerte de los demonios, si te preguntas mi verdadera edad es de 1651 años y Alan tiene 1672.

 **Robert:-** Mi padre? Conocieron a mi padre? Como es el y cuál es su verdadero nombre?

 **Edward:-** Robert, te lo han dicho miles de veces en este lugar, tu padre es Dante!...

 **Robert:-** Que?... estas mintiendo, ese combate te volvió loco,…. No te creo. No soy el hijo de un héroe ficticio!

 **Edward:-** los Ángeles y demonios son ficticios para ti?

 **Robert:-** esto es diferente, no es posible, mi madre me a hablado de el y es un humano común y corriente, y lo conoció en un trabajo normal.

 **Prisionero:-** si lo conoció mientras trabajaban, Cazando a un demonio semi-omnipotente, Tu madre es un serafine.

 **Robert:-** QUE HAS DICHO, NONONONONO; ESTÁN LOCOS MI MADRE FUE UNA SIMPLE HUMANA.

 **Edward:-** lo creas o no es la verdad, no puedes negarlo.

*Yo me quede muy impactado y confundido a la vez, no quería aceptarlo, fue lo más Raro que he escuchado en toda mi vida, no sé cómo describir como me sentía en ese momento, no quería aceptarlo*.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

 _*Estaba saliendo de la escuela, ya me había despedido de Alan, Edward y Mei, y mi madre me estaba esperando a fuera, cuando Salí me dijo*._

 **Beatrice:-** hola Robert, como te fue hoy en la escuela?

 **Robert:-** pues bien, si me fue bien "como siempre"

 **Beatrice:-** me estas mintiendo, dime la verdad, como te fue en la escuela.

 **Robert:-** Ya te dije que bien mamá no te estoy mintiendo, ya vayámonos de Aquí

 **Beatrice:-** no nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta que me digas la verdad.

 **Robert:-** maldita sea mamá no tengo tiempo para eso.

 **Beatrice:-** ese lenguaje.

 **Robert:-** OK, ESTA BIEN, ME FUE PÉSIMO, TODOS LOS DÍAS ME VA PÉSIMO EN ESTA ESCUELA QUE ME METISTE, SIEMPRE QUIERO IRME DE ESTE LUGAR PERO TU SIEMPRE ERES NECIA CON QUE TERMINE ESTA ESCUELA.

 **Beatrice:-** ….

 **Robert:-** Y COMO SABES QUE MIENTO? ERES UNA CLASE DE ANGEL PARA DETECTAR MENTIRAS O QUE?

 **Beatrice:-** Bueno pues…. Solo soy tu madre y te conozco bien.

 _*Mei se acercó a mí y nos preguntó*._

 **Mei:-** hola señora Portinari, pasa algo?

 **Beatrice:-** oh!, hola Mei, no no pasa nada solo un pequeño problema que tenemos, no te preocupes.

 **Mei:-** ok, adiós señora, Adiós Robert.

 **Beatrice:-** que encantadora chica, además es más guapa que antes, te gusta?

 **Robert:-** MAMÁ, ella ya tiene novio, por favor, ya vayámonos de aquí que quiero descansar.

 _*Me subí al auto y nos fuimos a casa*._

.

.

.

 **El presente**

 _*Estaba viendo afuera por un pequeño agujero que estaba en mi celda mientras pensaba en lo que me dijo Edward y los otros prisioneros, todavía no aceptaba de que mi madre era un Serafine, Edward me dijo*._

 **Edward:-** has estado viendo por ese agujero casi toda la noche, tienes que descansar para poder entrenar mañana.

 **Robert:-** que otra cosa me has dicho que todavía no se? Me nunca me dijiste que tú y Alan eran Ángeles, y que MEI TAMBIÉN ERA UNA?

 **Edward:-** no, ella si es una humana, la verdad ella y yo nunca fuimos novios, Mei sabía de qué era un Ángel guardián, así que me ayudo a parecer más humano a actuando como si fuera mi novia.

 **Robert:-** valla pero que sorpresa, por cierto sabes dónde estará ahora?

 **Edward:-** la verdad no lo sé, cuando empezó el apocalipsis me dijo que iría a buscarte. Después no la volví a ver, ya duérmete o no podrás hacer nada mañana.

 **Robert:-** me dormiré cuando yo quiera.

.

.

.

 **Al día siguiente**

 _Los guardias llegaron por mí para llevarme con el hombre enmascarado, yo un poco débil por no dormir mucho, casi no podía caminar, los guardias se burlaron de mí y me llevaron al lugar cargándome como un saco._

.

.

 _*Cuando llegue el hombre Enmascarado me vio muy debilitado y me pregunto*._

 **Enmascarado:-** no dormiste verdad?, fue muy estúpido no dormir, aprovecha el tiempo que tienes para descansar porque estas dos semanas, no podrás descansar ni un segundo para volverte mas fuerte.

 **Robert:-** lo siendo es que me dijeron algo que me dejo muy pensativo.

 **Enmascarado:-** que fue lo que te dijeron?

 **Robert:-** pues de que supuestamente mi madre era un "Serafine"

 **Enmascarado:-** … un serafine?, pues no pienses en eso ahora que tienes que prepararte para el combate que tendrás.

 **Robert:-** no creo volverme tan fuerte en poco tiempo, es decir mírame, mis brazos son muy débiles, apenas puedo levantar ese rifle.

 **Enmascarado:-** Bueno, un humano muy fuerte una vez dijo "LA VERDADERA FUERZA NO RESIDE EN LOS BRAZOS, SINO EN EL ESPÍRITU", ahora no seas un llorón y empecemos a entrenar.

 _*Y entrene, poniendo mi máximo esfuerzo, por cada día que pasaba, el entrenamiento era más duro, aprendí mucho a usar cualquier tipo de arma de fuego, mi puntería mejoro demasiado, mi fuerza a mejorado increíblemente y mis reflejos también….., el hombre enmascarado era un gran Maestro, hasta lo consideraba como mi padre*._

.

.

.

12/11/2017

 _*Cuando llego el día, el hombre enmascarado me regalo dos pistolas Iwi Desert Eagle personalizadas por el mismo, una Plateada y otra color Galaxi Gray (Color metálico), estaban hechos de Nitruro de boro (un metal extremadamente duro y muy difícil de conseguir), normalmente las pistolas desertó no un poco lentas en disparar y tiene muy pocas balas en el cargador, pero eso no era un problema para mi ya que aprendí a utilizar las armas a una velocidad increíble y a recargar las pistolas con mi poder demoníaco (lo que significa que tengo munición infinita)*._

 _*Antes de entrar en la arena Abadon hablo con migo, y me dijo*._

 **Abadon:-** estás listo para el combate?, espero que el entrenamiento que hallas tenido con aquel tipo diera fruto, ahora agarra tu espada, tus pistolas y prepárate!

 **Robert:-** ….

 **Abadon:-** que pasa? Te acabo de dar una orden, sal a la arena y mata al desgraciado con quien te vas a enfrentar.

 **Robert:-** no creo poder matarlo, este día seguro voy a morir.

 **Abadon:-** santo infierno, morque estos tipos de adolescentes son así?, que te hace pensar en eso.

 **Robert:-** yo Robert, no nací para ser un guerreo, en el primer combate sobreviví ya que use mi transformación contra dos seres débiles, en el segundo combate perdí y no estoy muerto por pura suerte.

 **Abadon:-** pues Elimina a ese perdedor llamado Robert y ábrele las puerta al hijo de Dante Sparda.

.

.

 _*Entre en la arena y apareció el rival con quien iba a combatir, era el un Querubín que estuvo en Jerusalén*._

.

.

.

 **Unos días antes**

 _*El Hombre encapuchado Ataco a los Querubines que estaban en medio del ejercito demoníaco, los Querubines no podían hacer nada contra el poder de el Encapuchado, uno por uno cayeron hasta que Quedo el Querubín que amenazo al encapuchado. Vio a sus compañeros amontonados en una esquina, cuando el hombre encapuchado los desintegro a todos*._

 _*El Querubín enfurecido le dijo:*_

 **Querubín:-** eres un MALDITO, JURO QUE TE MATARE EN ESTA VIDA O EN LA OTRA.

 **Encapuchado:-** pues tendrá que intentarlo en la otra que vas a ir al infierno.

 _*El Querubín furioso saco un gran poder y ataco al Encapuchado, el Hombre encapuchado lo esquivo fácilmente, el querubín con sus espadas trataba de cortarle el cuello al encapuchado, fue muy difícil pero lo logro*._

 _*El Querubín vio al encapuchado en el suelo sangrando de la garganta, pero se dio la sorpresa de que tenía regeneración, El encapuchado lo miro fijamente mientras que su cuello se curaba*._

 _*El Querubín rápidamente ataco y lo corto en miles de pedazos dejándolo medio muerto, pero el Encapuchado aún se Regeneraba, El Querubín seguía atacando sin parar, hasta que decidió desintegrarlo*._

 _*Concentro una gran parte de su energía en su puño y cuando le pego al encapuchado, prácticamente sus células fueron destruidas, El Querubín, cayó al suelo muy cansado y sus alas se volvieron negras (la furia que desato en él lo volvió malvado, por su sed de muerte), los demonios vieron al Querubín mientras se levantaba y Dijo*._

 **Querubín:-** Ahora les pasara lo mismo, que su líder destruido.

 **Encapuchado:-** Destruido?

 _*El hombre encapuchado seguía con vida, El Querubín tuvo un poco de miedo de el cuándo lo vio*._

 **Encapuchado:-** Estabas luchando contra un clon que había creado, jejejeje puedo sentir tu miedo.

 _*Los demonios sometieron al Querubín y ataron con una cadena muy dura, el Encapuchado se acercó y le dijo*._

 **Encapuchado:-** estas de suerte, e decidido que no morirás por mi mano lo ara un viejo amigo mío, jejeje será mejor que le reces a tu Dios.

.

.

 **.**

 **Volviendo al presente**

 _*El Querubín y yo nos acercamos y nos vimos unos a los otros, Abadon dio su discurso y el un Debilitado Querubín me dijo*._

 **Querubín:-** no creas que me vencerás fácilmente maldito demonio, yo soy uno de los Ángeles más poderosos que ha creado dios.

 **Robert:-** si eres el más poderoso porque estas en este lugar luchando como un perro?

 **Querubín:-** NO ME PROVOQUES.

 _*Y empezó la batalla, el Querubín ataco primero con su larga espada, yo logre esquivarlo, no lograba darme ni un golpe, estaba muy concentrado, pero a medida que continuaba la pelea el Querubín se enojaba cada vez más*._

 _*Cuando el Querubín ya estaba enfadado, logro cortas mi espalda dejándome una gran Herida, seguidamente inserto su espada en mi estómago y me dio un golpe en la cara, le empecé a disparar pero con su espada lograba desviar los disparos, saco unas cuchillas y me las lanzo, logre esquivar algunas pero otras lograron darme*._

 _*El Querubín me atacaba con toda su ira, mi factor curativo no podía aguantar tales ataques, me empezó a golpear en la cara dejándome sangrado brutalmente, Abadon y el Hombre enmascarado estaban viendo el combate y comentaron*._

 **Abadon:-** empiezo a dudar sobre tus métodos de entrenamiento, bueno por Ahora no diré nada porque la última vez le estaban dando una paliza y…. perdió.

 **Enmascarado:-** solo espera no a dado su verdadero potencial (vamos Robert, tu puedes vencerlo).

 _*Yo use mi espada para tratar se herirlo, pero no lograba darle, con una gran velocidad el Querubín me ataco por todas partes, yo apenas me podía mantener en pie, El Querubín se puso en frente mía y con su espada paso cortando mi estómago y mi pecho, yo quede tirado, el Querubín puso su pie en mí y me dijo*._

 **Querubín:-** te dije que no me provocaras.

 _*Yo quede boca arriba viéndolo, y puso su espada para atravesarme el corazón, Yo agarre la hoja del mando tratando de que no me atravesara con su espada, pero poco a poco me estaba atravesando el pecho. En ese momento tuve una visión*._

.

.

.

 _*Vi a mi madre en una ciudad destruida mientras me cargaba cuando yo era un bebe, mi Padre estaba ahí muy Herido mientras que me miraba, mi hermano teniendo 2 años nos vio a los tres, los escuche hablar:*_

 **Beatrice:-** Es hermoso, es igual a ti.

 **Dante:-** saco el color de tus ojos, Que bendición.

 **Beatrice:-** como lo vamos a llamar?

 _*Después recordé a Abadon hablando con migo diciéndome*._

 **Abadon:-** Destruye ese pasado tuyo, Robert Esta muerto ya no Existe, Ahora Abre las puestas al nuevo tú. RENACE COMO.

 **Dante:-** ALASTOR.

.

.

.

 _*Yo agarre con gran fuerza la espada del Querubín y se lo arrebate de las manos, el Querubín saco otra espada y me ataco con la espada que tenía desvié los ataques y poco a poco estaba dejado herido, El Querubín empezó a correr por todas partes, era tan rápido que casi no se lograba ver, saque una de mis pistolas y me concentre, cuando sentí su energía maligna pasar cerca de mi le dispare en la pierna, Es Querubín paro, yo me acerque a él, El Querubín salto sobre mí, pero con mi espada le corte las dos piernas*._

 _*El Querubín quedo arrodillado y tenía la mitad de la cara convertida en demonio en demonio, yo lo agarre del pelo y le puse mi espada en su cuello, me vi a mi mismo cuando yo iba a la escuela, estaba viendo a Robert suplicando con no destruir mi pasado*._

 _*Lo vi fijamente, y saque todo mi odio y lo decapite*._

.

.

 _*LA GENTE GRITO DE EMOCIÓN, ABADON TOTALMENTE FELIZ GRITO:*_

 **ABADON:-** EL QUERUBÍN A MUERTO, A TERMINADO EL COMBATE.

 _*Yo mire al cielo y grite*._

 **Alastor:-** YO-SOY-AAAALAASSTOOOOOOOORRR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Abadon:-** quien es ella?

 **Demonio:-** es una humana.

 **Abadon:-** y de que me sirve una débil humana?

Demonio:- señor, ella no es tan débil como usted cree….. a pesar de ser humana es muy fuerte y ágil, en el apocalipsis la encontramos combatiendo contra barios demonios, fue una gran sorpresa ya que elimino a miles de ellos.

 **Abadon:-** acaso me estas mintiendo?

 **Demonio:-** no señor, aquí hay un vídeo de su combate.

 **Abadon:-** …..

 **Abadon:** valla, realmente impresionante, cuál es su nombre?

 **Demonio:-** se llama Mei Takeshi.

 **Abadon:-** con que Mei eh, Bueno me serás muy útil jejejejeje

 **Mei:-** ….

.

.

.

 **¿?:-** alex ya sé dónde se encuentra loriel.

 **Alex:-** ya era hora, voy a destruir a ese tipo, ohhhh son ustedes, mis queridos lectores, ahora no tengo tiempo para hablar, tengo que cazar al desgraciado de loriel.

 **¿?:-** con quien hablas.

 **Alex:-** si te lo explico no me entenderías

.

.

.


	6. Obstáculos de la vida

**Cap#5**

 **Obstáculos de la vida**

 **13/11/2017**

 _*En las celdas Edward y los prisioneros que sobrevivieron al encuentro con el kraken, estaban comiendo, Alastor no había llegado ayer, y Edward se preguntaba si logro sobrevivir el encuentro en la Arena, Edward vio a uno de los prisioneros y les pregunto.*_

 **Edward:-** que le habrá pasado a Robert? Ayer no llego, y hoy tampoco.

 **Prisionero:-** seguro que murió en la arena, muchos dicen que su rival fue un Querubín, y tu sabes muy bien que los querubines son muy fuertes.

 **Edward:-** no lo sé, escuche a varios guardias hablar sobre el despertar de Alastor, que crees que signifique eso?

 **Prisionero:-** ni idea, ¿el despertar de Alastor?, suena como que Robert uso alguna clase de poder oculto o algo así.

 **Edward:-** es probable de que si ganara esa batalla.

 _*En eso un guardia se acercó y les dijo.*_

 **Guardia:-** Ustedes tres, vendrán con migo, Abadon los necesita.

 **Prisionero:-** (Para que nos necesitara?).

.

.

.

 _*Edward y los dos prisioneros fueron hasta la enorme mansión de Abadon, Edward pensaba que pelearían en la arena nuevamente, o que los volvería a usar como a saco de Boxeo, Cuando entraron, Abadon les dijo.*_

 **Abadon:-** es un gusto volver a verlos de nuevo.

 **Edward:-** para que nos necesita?.

 **Abadon:-** hoy me siento muy Feliz, ya que su amigo se volvió mi campeón, ahora ningún demonio inútil se burla de mí.

 **Edward:-** está hablando de Robert?

 **Abadon:-** Robert? No conozco a ningún Robert, hablo de su amigo Alastor.

 **Edward:-** que quiere decir?

 **Abadon:-** lo entenderán cuando se reencuentren, volviendo al punto, los he llamado porque habrá un torneo de campeones, Donde varios demonios dueños de Arenas de combates, presentaran a sus guerreros, en ese torneo cada demonio tiene que tener 5 Guerreros, y entre esos 5 están ustedes.

 **Edward:-** Torneo?, y que pasa con el ganador y los perdedores.

 **Abadon:-** el Ganador será dueño de 5 países: Israel, Afganistán, España, Turquía y Alemania, a mí solo me interesa Israel, también podre consumir las almas que caigan ante mis guerreros. Los perdedores, tendrán que entregar las almas de sus guerreros, y tendrán que entregas todo lo que posean.

 **Prisionero:-** y cuando será ese torneo?.

 **Abadon:-** será del 30 de Noviembre hasta el 24 de Diciembre.

 **Prisionero:-** entonces me imagino que en esos días entrenaremos junto con alastor.

 **Abadon:-** no Exactamente, Alastor entrenara con el Hombre enmascarado, Ustedes tres más otro Guerrero enteraran, con Amudiel, es ese ángel caído que ven por haya.

 _*Al verlo no se veía tanto como un Angel caído, vestía Una túnica blanca con unas antiguas bordadas con hilo dorado en sus bordes. Esta tiene una capucha y está sujeta por un lazo. Algo escondido por sus ropas, en su cuello lleva un collar de acero de donde cuelgan con 2 eslabones de una cadena cortada.*_

 **Amudiel:-** Espero que den todo para volverse fuertes.

 **Edward:-** y quien es el otro guerrero?

 _*Abadon voltio a ver a una puerta y dijo.*_

 **Abadon:-** puedes Salir.

 _*De ahí lentamente salió Mei, encadenada de los brazos y las piernas, su ropa estaba sucia y un poco rota. Estaba sangrando un poco de la frente, su pelo largo le cubria un poco el rostro.*_

Edward sorprendido al volver a ver a Mei, dijo.

 **Edward:-** MEI! Por Dios, te encuentras bien?

 _*Mei vio a Edward, tenia la vista un poco borrosa, y dijo.*_

 **Mei:-** Edward? Eres tu? No puede ser, te atraparon a ti también.

 **Abador:-** valla al parecer ustedes dos ya se conocían, pues bien. Edward no te preocupes por ella, no la trate mal, talvez se vea así porque desobedecía mis órdenes de vez en cuando, pero igual sigue viva.

 **Edward:-** eres un malnacido.

 **Abadon:-** Gracias por el cumplido, Mei se ira con ustedes a un lugar especial para que puedan entrenar, espero que me demuestren buenos resultados.

 _*Edward, Mei y los dos prisioneros se fueron al lugar especial para el entrenamiento junto con Amudiel.*_

.

.

.

 _*En otro lado el hombre encapuchado estaba guardando el Arca de la alianza junto a la lanza de longinos (conocida también como la lanza que atravesó el cuerpo de cristo), hay tenia una lista de los demás tesoros que estaba buscando, en ellos estaba el santo grial, el manto sagrado, el fruto del edén, La piedra filosofal,_ _La vara de Moisés, espada Sparda y amuleto del ojo de Horus*._

 _*En eso apareció un demonio, con un mensaje importante, el encapuchado lo voltio a ver, y le pregunto.*_

 **Encapuchado:-** me mensaje me tienes?

 **Demonio:-** señor Abezi-Thibod llego para hablar con usted,

 **Encapuchado** :- espero que ese idiota tenga buenas noticias… muy bien dile que estaré con él en un rato.

 **Demonio:-** si señor, ahora le digo.

.

.

 _*Cuando el encapuchado llego al cuarto, vio a Abezi-Thibod un poco preocupado, el encapuchado dio un suspiro y le pregunto.*_

 **Encapuchado:-** que fue lo que paso?

 **Abezi-Thibod:-** señor, al equipo que envié fue eliminado.

 **Encapuchado:-** …

 **Abezi-Thibod:-** Y también perdimos una gran parte del territorio de Polonia, por un grupo de humanos.

 **Encapuchado:-** humanos, y cómo es posible de que unos simples humanos, puedan luchar contra un enorme grupo de demonios?

 **Abezi-Thibod:-** bueno estos no eran simples humanos, ese grupo es conocido como exorcistas, se especializan en eliminar a los demonios y …

 **Encapuchado:-** ya sé que son los Exorcistas, al parecer resultaste más inútil de lo que pensaba, no entiendo como obtuviste el título de Espíritu principal, y dime que vas hacer ahora, tienes que resolver esos dos problemas, rápido.

 **Abezi-Thibod:-** bueno pues FLEURETTY, se encargara de eso por mi.

 **Encapuchado:-** Fleuretty, por lo que se, es teniente general. Tiene el poder de hacer la obra que se desea, durante la noche. Hace también caer el granizo donde él quiere. Manda un cuerpo considerable de espíritus y tiene subordinados a BATHIM, PURSAN y ABIGAR.

 **Abezi-Thibod:-** si ese mismo señor.

 _*El Encapuchado se puso detrás de Abezi, sin que este se diera cuenta, Abezi cualdo voltio a ver al encapuchado, este lo agarro de la cara y le dijo.*_

 **Encapuchado:-** si Fleuretty va hacer todo tu trabajo, entonces no me sirves.

 _*Los ojos del Encapuchado se volvieron de color azul, y sus pupilas formaron una estrella de 5 puntas en toda la Iris del ojo, y con su mano empezó a arder en llamas azules a Abezi, y su espíritu fue completamente destruido, Abezi dejó de existir.*_

 **Encapuchado:-** las personas inútiles como tú, solo me da más obstáculos, de los que no debería de tratar.

.

.

.

.

 _*Mientras tanto, Edward, Mei, Amudiel y los dos prisioneros llegaron al sitio de entrenamiento, Amudiel se quedó parado por un rato viendo el cielo, Mei voltio a ver a Edward y le dijo.*_

 **Mei:-** es increíble que paremos así, ahora tenemos que luchar por nuestras vidas quitando otras.

 **Edward:-** si queremos vivir, tenemos que asesinar a otras personas, por lo cual no quiero hacer eso, ya que mi trabajo es cuidarlas.

 **Mei:-** no pude proteger a Robert, no se si está vivo o muerto, pero no creo que allá sobrevivido a este infierno.

 **Edward:-** Robert sigue con vida, estuvo con nosotros por un tiempo.

 _*Mei impactada, agarro a Edward de la ropa y le pregunto.*_

 **Mei:-** Que dijiste? En donde se encuentra ahora, RESPONDEME

 **Edward:-** bueno, él está…

 _*Amudiel interrumpió diciendo.*_

 **Amudiel:-** Ya déjalo en paz, es hora de empezar el entrenamiento.

 _*Mei respiro hondo y soltó a Edward, mientras que se calmaba le dijo a Edward.*_

 **Mei:-** me lo diras luego, perdón por agarrarte asi.

 **Edward:-** tranquila, no es nada.

.

.

.

 _*Amudiel y los demás llegaron hasta un bosque con árboles Hyperión, son los arboles más grandes de la actualidad, supuestamente solo existía uno de ellos y se desconocía su ubicación.*_

 _*Todos quedaron impactados al ver el bosque con esos gigantes árboles, Amudiel mientras admiraba el enorme bosque les dijo.*_

 **Amudiel:-** increíble no, solo Dios, unos ángeles caídos y unos demonios saben de esta ubicación, ningún humano ha descubierto este lugar.

 **Prisionero:-** y que se supone que vamos a hacer en este lugar?

 **Amudiel:-** antes de que empiece el entrenamiento, quiero ver sus habilidades, para después corregir sus debilidades, talvez sean fuertes físicamente, pero no sé qué tan inteligentes son, si no veo ningún defecto en ustedes, le diré a Abadon que no hay nada que hacer. Lo que tienen que hacer es quitarme estas llaves que llevo colgando de mi cinturón, no me los quitare por nada en el mundo, tienen todo el día y la noche para quitármelas, si no lo logran, dormirán toda la semana en este bosque, antes de comenzar tengo que saber sus nombres.

 **Prisionero1:-** yo me llamo Mehiel.

 **Prisionero2:-** yo me llamo Mebael.

 **Edward:-** yo soy Edward Porter.

 **Amudiel:-** yo sé muy bien que ese no es tu verdadero nombre, dilo de una vez, por lo que se ya mostraste de que eres un ángel.

 **Edward:-** ok, mi verdadero nombre es Haziel, pero prefiero que me llamen Edward.

 **Amudiel:-** muy bien, te seguiré llamando Edward, y tu cómo te llamas?

 **Mei:-** me llamo Mei takeshi.

 **Amudiel:-** Mei takeshi, llevas el apellido de tu madre y no el de tu padre, dicen que los takeshi son humanos con habilidades increíbles, y supongo que tu padre, un paladín, lo apodaban como submitter daemoniorum, que en latín significa: sometedor de demonios, * _espero mucho de ti Mei. Ahora que se sus nombres empecemos, será mejor que trabajen en equipo si quieren quitarme estas llaves.*_

 _*Y como si nada Amudiel desapareció, Mei, Edward, Mehiel, Mebael empezaron a buscarlo entre el gran bosque lleno de árboles enormes.*_

.

.

 _*Pasaron 2 horas y todavía no lograban encontrarlo Mehiel y Mabael, se separaron de Mei y de Edward. Mientras que caminaban Mei le pregunto a Edward.*_

 **Mei:-** Ahora que nadie nos puede interrumpir, me vas a decir en donde se encuentra Robert?

 **Edward:-** Alastor se encuentra en con otra persona en otro lugar entrenando para esto del torneo.

 **Mei:-** con quien está entrenando?

 **Edward:-** por lo que se, con un demonio muy fuerte, ese demonio puede destrozar a otros demonios con una gran facilidad.

 **Mei:-** bueno, por lo menos está bien.

 **Edward:-** te puedo hacer una pregunta, porque te importa tanto Robert?

 **Mei:-** es una larga historia, espero volver a verlo pronto.

 **Edward:-** de una vez te digo, que cuando lo veas talvez no sea el Robert que tu conocías, puede que ese Robert muriera, y renaciera como Alastor.

 **Mei:-** Robert o Alastor, no me importa quien sea, solo quiero volverlo a ver.

 **Edward:-** oye dime algo, que tanta fuerza tienes, que es increíble que Abadon te metiera en algo tan importante como esto, si solo eres una humana.

 **Mei:-** bueno, a pesar de que sea una humana, tengo habilidades que puedo usar para combatir demonios, no se si has escuchado sobre los limitadores que tienen los humanos.

 **Edward:-** si, ese limitador sirve para que los humanos no puedan usar su máximo potencial, por lo que se, Dios implanto ese limitador de los humanos después de que Cain matara a Abel, para que en un futuro, los humanos no destruyeran la tierra tan rápido, mientras que trataban de matarse.

 **Mei:-** Así es, Cuando Sparda desapareció, la humanidad quedo invulnerable, asi que el vaticano decidió volver a sus exorcistas más fuertes, haciendo un entrenamiento, no solo usando versos de la biblia, sino que también usarían armas sagradas, el objetivo del Vaticano era romper ese limitador, pero nunca lo lograron, Mi madre al estar a punto de morir por un ataque de demonios, mi padre prometió romper mi limitador con duros entrenamientos, al poseer Sangre Takeshi, sería más fácil romper el limitador, hoy en día no he roto ese limitador todavía, pero aun así tengo la fuerza suficiente para exterminar demonios.

 **Edward:-** ya veo, por cierto, porque dicen que los Takeshi son una familia con habilidades sorprendentes.

 **Mei:-** esa es una historia que te contare luego.

 _*Un minuto después Edward logro ver a Amudiel, sentado en la rama de un árbol, Edward se agacho y luego agacho a Mei, Mei confundida le pregunto qué pasaba y Edward respondió.*_

 **Edward:-** Amudiel está sentado en esa rama de allá.

 **Mei:-** si lo puedo ver, Que vamos a hacer.

 **Edward:-** bueno lo que tenemos que hacer es agarrarlo por sorpresa, tu acércate lentamente por detrás, y yo me acercare de frente luego…

 **Mei:-** olvídalo, mira hacia allá.

 _*Mei señalo hacia un montón de arbustos, Edward se quedó viendo por un rato y se dio cuenta que Mehiel estaba escondido esperando algo.*_

 **Edward:-** espero que Mehiel no agá ninguna tontería.

 _*Mehiel de repente grito.*_

 **Mehiel:-** AHORA MEBAEL!

 _*Y Mebael salió de unos árboles que estaban detrás de Mei, Edward se enojó bastante al tratar de atraparlo de esa forma, pero como no había otra opción le dijo a Mei.*_

 **Edward:-** no hay de otra, tendremos que salir también.

 _*Mei y Edward salieron también para emboscar a Amudiel, Amudiel los vio a todos y les dijo.*_

 **Amudiel:-** una emboscada Eh, las emboscadas sirven para agarrar al enemigo de forma desprevenida y para que no le dé tiempo de reaccionar, se necesita cierta distancia para que la emboscada cuerpo a cuerpo salga perfecta.

 _*Mei paro rápidamente ya que se había dado cuenta de algo, Edward, Mebael y Mehiel se prepararon para dar un golpe, pero cuándo lo dieron, los puños de los ángeles atravesaron el cuerpo de Amudiel, Edward y Mebael, le dieron un fuerte golpe a Mebael cuando atravesaron el cuerpo de Amudiel, Mei dijo.*_

 **Mei:-** eso es solo una ilusión, ese Amudiel que está sentado no existe.

 **Edward:-** como que es una ilusión? Como fue que te diste cuenta de eso?

 **Mei:-** no tiene puestas las llaves en su cinturón, y no pudo habérselas quitado, el mismo dijo que no se las quitaría.

 **Amudiel:-** Bien echo Mei Takeshi, en cuanto ustedes tres, deben pensar antes de actuar.

 _*La ilusión de Amudiel desapareció, Mebael se quedó con un gran dolor de cabeza, por el golpe que había recibido, Edward se acercó a Mebael y le dijo.*_

 **Edward:-** Normalmente no digo estas cosas, pero lo que hicieron fue una estupidez.

 **Mebael:-** si claro, si fue una estupidez porque actuaste también?

 **Edward:-** solo quería elevar las probabilidades de poder capturarlo.

 **Mehiel:-** pero de todos modos no funciono, solo era una ilusión.

 **Edward:-** la próxima ves piénsenlo mejor, y no actúen a lo Idiota.

 **Mehiel:-** acaso tu tenías un mejor plan o qué?

 **Edward:-** y tú qué crees.

 **Mehiel:-** pues conociéndote bien, ese plan hubiera sido más estúpido que el nuestro.

 _*Edward se enojó y agarro a Mehiel de la camisa, Mei estaba observando en silencio lo que estaba pasando, Edward enojado le dijo a Mehiel.*_

 **Edward:-** QUE DIJISTE, QUIERES QUE TE AFINE ESA HERMOSA CARA COMO LO HICE AQUELLA VEZ?

 **Mehiel:-** ADELANTE ENTONCES, POR LO DEBIL QUE ERES NO ME VAS A HACER NI UN RASGUÑO.

 _*Mei ya no soporto verlos y enojada les grito.*_

 **Mei:-** YA CIERREN LA BOCA, LOS TRES SON UNOS IMBECILES, Y SI NO NOS APURAMOS EN ENCONTRAR A AMUDIEL, YO MISMA LOS VOLVERE UNA FEA PIEZA DE ARTE MODERNO.

 _*Edward, Mebael y Mehiel, se le quedaron viendo a Mei con terror, ya que emanaba una energía muy fuerte, a Edward no le importo lo que dijo Mei y pretendía darle un golpe a Mehiel, Mei rápidamente le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara de Edward, y lo dejo pegado en un tronco, y se veía como una pieza de arte moderno.*_

 **Mei:-** yo te advertí Edward, ahora será mejor que sigamos buscando a Amudiel.

 _*Mei se acercó a Edward y lo agarro de la pierna y se lo llevo arrastrado, Mei voltea a ver a Mehiel y Mebael, y les dice.*_

 **Mei:-** ustedes dos no se queden ahí parados tenemos que encontrar a Amudiel.

 **Mehiel y Mebael:-** ESTA BIEN.

.

.

.

 _*Estuvieron caminando por un tiempo, Mehiel estaba muy pensativo, Mebael se preguntaba que estaba pensando Mehiel y le pregunto.*_

 **Mebael:-** en que estás pensando?

 **Mehiel:-** bueno, dime algo, este entrenamiento no te recuerda al de una serie?.

Amudiel apareció en la copa de un árbol y les dijo.

 **Amudiel:-** si, yo me base en una serie para ser este entrenamiento, lo vi muy eficiente para probar las habilidades de unos guerreros…

 _*Mei no perdió tiempo y se acercó a Amudiel mientras hablaba, Mei escalo el Árbol muy rápido, Mei tenía un objeto filoso para cortar el cinturón en donde colgaban las llaves, cuando estuvo a punto de agarrar las llaves, Amudiel hiso una técnica llamada hamakai defence kunai, prácticamente Amudiel agarro el brazo de Mei que tenía agarrado el objeto filoso para luego desviarlo, después Amudiel le dio 3 rodillazos en el estómago, después la derribo usando su pierna para desequilibrar a Mei para después empujarla. Mei quedo en el suelo con un fuerte dolor en el estómago.*_

 **Amudiel:-** Mei, eres muy rápida, aprovechas muy bien el tiempo, pero eres muy confiada, pensaste que ibas a tener las llaves y eso lo que hiso fue que bajara tu defensa, no lograste reaccionar para lo que te acabo de hacer, lo pensaste, bien pero no lo suficiente.

 _*Mehiel y Mebael saltaron para poder agarrar a Amudiel, pero este rápidamente reacciono dándoles una patada a ambos al mismo tiempo.*_

 **Amudiel** :- coordínense mejor la próxima vez que me vean, les recomendaría que planeen algo entre ustedes para capturarme.

 _*Amudiel desapareció, justo en ese momento Edward despertó del tremendo golpe que le había dado Mei, Edward vio a todos Mehiel y Mebael tirados y a Mei caminando mientras que su mano estaba en su abdomen, Edward pregunto.*_

 **Edward:-** de que me perdí?

 **Mei:-** nos encontramos con Amudiel, y nos apaleo a todos.

 **Mehiel:-** es demasiado rápido, no pude ver su movimiento.

 **Mebael:-** ni yo.

 **Mei:-** será mejor que descansemos para poder recuperarnos.

 **Mebael:-** tienes razón, talvez seas fuerte Mei, pero sigues siendo muy delicada como una humana, además ninguno de nosotros tres somos ángeles curativos, solo somos ángeles protectores.

 **Edward:-** bueno, entonces descansemos, yo iré a cazar algo para que podamos comer.

.

.

.

.

 **Una hora después.**

 _*Edward volvió con un siervo para comer, se pusieron a cocinar sus partes, cuando estavan por comer, Edward, Mehiel y Mebael Oraron por la comida, Mei al ver que orarían, también lo haría ella.*_

.

.

.

 _*Mientras que comían Edward le pregunto a Mei*._

 **Edward:-** ahora que no estamos haciendo nada, dime, porque te importa tanto Alastor.

 **Mei:-** bueno, como dijo Amudiel, yo entrenaba con mi padre para poder combatir contra los demonios que trataran de hacerme daño, tenía 9 años yo no le hablaba a nadie, era muy tímida, y cuando trataba de socializar mis compañeros se burlaban de mí, prácticamente me hacían bullying, cada error que cometía, lograba que me enojara con migo misma, como sacar malas notas, perder algo, arruinar un trabajo Etc. Un grupo de niños les encantaba humillarme en público, yo no podía hacer nada, nadie me defendía, ni siquiera los profesores, mis padres se peleaban muy a menudo, siempre los escuchaba por las noches gritarse entre sí, un día no soporte lo que siempre pasaba todos los días que hui de casa. Estaba en un calle llorando mientras que comía un chocolate, hasta que unos hombres llegaron y empezaron a hablarme.

(( **Extraño:-** valla, pero que hace una niña tan linda como tú en este lugar… que pasa? Porque estas llorando?))

(( **Mei:-** bueno yo… hui de casa))

(( **Extraño:-** y porque huiste?))

 **Mei:-** empecé a llorar, el extraño se al lado mío, y me vio con cara de pena, el Hombre me dijo.

(( **Extraño:-** si ya se, no tienes porque decirlo, tienes una vida miserable, tus padres se pelean, se burlan de ti, prácticamente eres una inútil))

 **Mei:-** empecé a llorar más fuerte, mis llantos eran tan fuertes que sentía un gran dolor en mi corazón, El Hombre me dijo.

(( **Extraño:-** ya, ya, ya… tranquila, Esta vida es miserable, este mundo es lo peor que allá creado Dios… tengo una idea, ya sea como animarte))

 **Mei:-** el hombre me veía con una cara muy rara, pero igualmente acepte, Guarde mi chocolate, y me fui con él.

.

.

.

 **Mei:-** El hombre me llevo a una casa muy horrible, un niño había salido de ese lugar, el Hombre lo vio y le dijo.

(( **Extraño:-** oye tú, LARGATE DE AQUÍ SI NO QUIEREA PARAR MORETEADO))

 **Mei:-** el niño se alejó corriendo del lugar, se me quedo viendo por un rato, con una cara de preocupación. Yo y el Hombre entramos a la casa, el me pregunto.

(( **Extraño:-** Dime Quieres algo de comer?))

(( **Mei:-** no gracias, no tengo hambre))

(( **Extraño:-** vamos, yo tengo dulces, hamburguesas, panqueques, cereales, leche, PRACTICAMENTE TODO LO QUE TU QUIERASSSSSS))

(( **Mei:-** mmmmmmm, tiene galletas?))

(( **Extraño:-** POR SUPUESTO MI PEQUEÑA NIÑA, cuando te comas las galleas te iras a dormir JEJEJEJE, por cierto, no vayas a entrar en ese cuarto de allá, es muy peligroso, hay demonios ahí adentro))

 **Mei:-** el hombre se fue a la cocina, yo me quede viendo la puerta que había señalado y me pregunte.

(( **Mei:-** Demonios? Pobre hombre, tiene que vivir en este lugar con demonios viviendo en su casa… pero yo sé cómo tratar con ellos, los eliminare y el hombre estará feliz))

 **Mei:-** yo apenas sabia sobre los rangos demoniacos y sus áreas y sobre como actuaban, también sabia como eliminar a cada tipo de demonio, pero seguía siendo demasiado débil para poder tratar con uno, abrí la puerta y baje lentamente, estaba muy oscuro, y no miraba nada, estaba buscando algo para poder ver, llegue a tocar algo que se sentía muy asqueroso, sonó muy raro cuando lo toque, yo me pregunte.

(( **Mei:-** que es esto tan pegajoso?, QUE ASCO, bueno tengo que buscar la palanca para que pueda ver… mmmmmmm… Aquí está))

 **Mei:-** encendí el interruptor, las luces se encendieron, cuando voltee a ver. Vi cuerpos de niños despellejados, habían cabezas de niñas en una olla, partes humanas adornando el lugar, un vaso lleno de ojos Humanos, Empecé a temblar del miedo, vi mi mano con la que toque el objeto y estaba lleno de sangre, Estaba a punto de gritar. Cuando me quede viendo a una cabeza, esta me voltio a ver, y puso una enorme sonoriza muy perturbadora, abrió tanto los ojos que estaban a punto de caerse de la cabeza, sus ojos empezaron a sangrar, me estaba costando respirar y cuando vi los demás cuerpos, estos me empezaron a ver de la misma forma que la cabeza, PEGUE UN GRAN GRITO Y EMPECE A CORRER HACIA LA PUERTA, uno de los cuerpos me agarro el pie, pero logre soltarme, corrí lo mejor que pude, cuando llegue a la puerta el hombre me agarro y cerró la puerta, el Señor me vio y me dijo.

(( **Extraño** :- te había dicho que no entrará en esa puerta, Tendrás que pagar las consecuencias))

 **Mei:-** El hombre me agarro muy fuerte de la mano, y me agarro del pelo, y me llevo arrastrada hacia un cuarto, pe tiro a la cama y me dijo.

(( **Extraño:-** Tendrás que pagar por haberme desobedecido))

 **Mei:-** El hombre se quitó el cinturón y me empezó a pegar con mucha fuerza, me quedaron cicatrices en la espalda por eso. Después de 30 minutos de estas golpeándome me dijo.

(( **Extraño:-** Bueno ya termino el castigo, Recuerda de que íbamos a hacer algo que te entretuviera, PUES VAMOS A HACER ESO AHORA))

 **Mei:-** el hombre me agarro de los brazos y me ato a la cama, el hombre le quito la camisa y me dijo.

(( **Extraño:-** tranquila niña, relájate y goza de este momento))

(( **Robert:-** PUES GOSATE ESTA MALDITO.))

 **Mei:-** Alastor apareció con un bate de metal y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al Hombre, Se acercó a mí y con una navaja me desato, el hombre estaba en el piso con jaqueca, Alastor me vio y me dijo.

(( **Robert:-** Corre, y no pares hasta ponerte a salvo))

 **Mei:-** no lo pensé 2 veces y Sali corriendo del lugar, Alastor agarro el bate y volvió a pegarle al Hombre en la cabeza, para después salir corriendo.

.

.

 **Mei:-** me había escondido, entre unos arbustos, el hombre había salido de la casa, y empezo a buscarme a mi y a Alastor, el hombre decía.

(( **Extraño:-** MALDITOS MOCOSOS, NIÑO IDIOTA, CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE, TE DESPELLEJARE Y USARE TUS PARTES PARA MI ALMUERZO, Y TU NIÑA CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE, TE VIOLARE TAN DURO, QUE TUS ORGASMOS SERAN MUY FUERTES POR LO DELICIOSO QUE SENTIRAS, Y LUEGO DE ESO, TE DESPELLEJARE Y TE COMERE))

 **Mei:-** el hombre busco por todas partes, hasta que cometí el error de pisar una pequeña pila de ramas, El hombre voltio a ver hacia donde estaba escondida, y puso su sonrisa perturbadora, se acercó lentamente a mi pensando que estaba ahí, el hombre dijo.

(( **Extraño:-** mmm… niña, al parecer no eres muy buena en el escondite verdad?, jejeje, talvez es una de las razones de porque no te quieren, Quien sabe, igual, esta noche te violare, y después serás mi almuerzo))

(( **Robert:-** CLARO QUE NO))

 **Mei:-** Alastor salto en sima del Hombre y lo agarro de la espalda, y empezó a apuñalarlo con una estaca, El hombre gritaba ((Extraño:- Suéltame, MOCOSO)), Alastor no dejaba de apuñalarlo, hasta que el hombre logro agarrarlo y lo tiro con fuerza hacia unos botes de basura, Robert se levantó con algunos huesos fracturados, el Hombre estaba vomitando sangre y le dijo a Alastor.

(( **Extraño:-** debo admitir, que eres muy valiente niño, pero es muy estúpido de tu parte haber hecho eso, te iba a matar rápido, pero aparecer tu muerte será más lenta)).

(( **Robert:-** NO, tus eres el que va a morir))

 **Mei:-** Alastor agarro la estaca y trato de apuñalar nuevamente al hombre, pero este con el Brazo izquierdo agarro el brazo de Alastor con el que sujetaba la estaca, y con el Brazo Derecho Agarro el cuello de Alastor, Lo empezó a ahorcar muy fuerte, Alastor no aguanto más y se desmallo, el Hombre agarro a Alastor como si fuera una pelota de futbol, lo tiro para arriba y después le pego una patada en la cara, Alastor Cayo cerca mía, El hombre se acercó a mi caminando lentamente y dijo.

(( **Extraño:-** malditos niños, como había prometido, te violare y luego los despellejare para que sean el plato principal de mi almuerzo))

 **Mei:-** al hombre se le empezó a cambiar la cara, como si un demonio lo poseyera, yo estaba muy asustada, miraba a Alastor tirado, pensé que iba a morir esa noche, pero Alastor se empezó a mover de forma muy extraña, le empezó a cambiar los brazos en un color rojo y se le puso muy escamoso, Le salieron alas de color negro, cando levanto la cara sus ojos le le pusieron de color negro, y sus dientes se convirtieron el filosos colmillos. El hombre vio con miedo a Alastor, Alastor se le quedo viendo al Hombre y luego salto hacia su cara. Alastor no soltaba al hombre, este trataba de quitarse a Alastor de encima, hasta que Alastor, agrando sus colmillos, y pego un gran mordisco en el cuello del Hombre y luego escupió el pedazo de piel que le había arrancado, este se agarró el cuello y empezó a agonizar, Alastor le abrió el pecho con las manos mientras que pegaba un fuerte rugido, El Cadáver del hombre había quedado tirado, Alastor empezó a respirar muy fuerte y luego se desmallo, perdiendo la forma que tenía, y volviéndose a la normalidad. Yo lo llegue arrastrado hacia un lugar seguro. Me senté debajo de un puente que estaba cerca, junto a Alastor que estaba desmallado, saque mi chocolate de mi bolsillo, pero por descuidada lo bote.

.

.

 **Mei:-** unos minutos después Alastor había despertado, estaba confundido, vio para todas partes, y me pregunto.

(( **Robert:-** Que fue lo que paso?)).

(( **Mei:-** lograste acabar con el Hombre, y te desmallaste, te habías convertido en un…))

(( **Robert:-** sabes eso no importa tanto, lo que importa es que estamos a salvo… Eh? Que tienes? Porque estas llorando?))

(( **Mei:-** no es nada.))

(( **Robert:-** vamos, si no es nada porque lloras?, dime la verdad, puedes confiar en mi))

 **Mei:-** Alastor se sentó al lado mío y se me quedo viendo, yo le respondí.

(( **Mei:-** bueno, lo que pasa es que… ESTA VIDA ES HORRIBLE, TODOS ME ISULTAN, SIEMPRE DICEN QUE SOY UNA INUTIL, QUE NO SIRVO PARA NADA, Y ES CIERTO, YO SIEMPRE AGO ESTUPIDESES, TODOS ME IGNORAN, Y SIEMPRE ME HUMILLAN EN FRENTE DE TODOS Y NADIE HACE NADA POR MI, MIS PADRES SIEMPRE SE PELEAN, NO SIRVO PARA NADA, DEVISTE DEJARME MORIR EN ESE LUGAR!))

 **Mei:-** me puse en posición fetal y empecé a llorar, Alastor vio hacia su reflejo en un charco y me dijo.

(( **Robert:-** siii, te entiendo perfectamente))

(( **Mei:-** tú no sabes nada!))

(( **Robert:-** claro que sí, es más, mi vida es peor que la tuya))

 **Mei:-** Levante la mirada, y vi llorar a Alastor, él me dijo.

(( **Robert:-** mi vida es peor, cuando nací mi padre me había abandonado a mí, a mi hermano y a mi madre, en donde yo estudio, todos mis compañeros me maltratan, los profesores siempre me humillan, siempre saco malas notas, cuando salgo a la calle las personas me tratan como un monstruo, y no sé porque, una vez hasta llegaron a golpear a mi madre, a las personas siempre les encanta golpearme, no tengo ningún amigo, siempre estoy solo, siempre pienso en que nunca debí haber nacido))

 **Mei:-** Alastor tiro una roca a su reflejo con mucho enojo

(( **Mei:-** Enserio?))

(( **Robert:-** si… pero… sigo adelante sin importar que… con cada herida que hay en mi vida la supero, y sigo con mi vida, nunca dejo que esas cosas me afecten.))

(( **Mei:-** y como es que haces eso?))

(( **Robert:-** es muy sencillo, no les hago caso))

(( **Mei:-** …))

(( **Robert:-** te doy un ejemplo, esos zapatos, quien los está usando?))

(( **Mei:-** yo))

(( **Robert:-** yo pienso que esos zapatos son horribles, ahora respóndeme otra vez, Quien los lleva puestos? Tú o Yo))

(( **Mei:-** pues yo))

(( **Robert** :- ya vez, a mí no me tiene que importar si son feos, que no me gustas, si ni siquiera son míos… a ti no te tiene que preocupar de lo que opine la gente, preocúpate de tu futuro, de que debes de seguir adelante.))

 **Mei:-** mi corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte por las palabras de Alastor, llore, no de dolor, sino por una verdad que acabo de descubrir, me impacto tanto que llegue a llorar.

(( **Mei:-** enserio?))

(( **Robert:-** Claro que si))

 **Mei:-** Robert se quedó pensativo y con una cara un poco triste, vio que había un chocolate tirado y me pregunto.

(( **Robert:-** oye, ese chocolate 3 musketeers es tuyo?))

(( **Mei:-** sí, es mío, no lo sujete bien, y se me callo))

(( **Robert:-** te gusta el 3 musketeers?))

(( **Mei:-** sí, es mi chocolate favorito.))

(( **Robert:-** valla, pues también es mi chocolate favorito))

 **Mei:-** Alastor saco un 3 musketeers de su bolsillo y me lo quiso dar, lo mire a los hermosos ojos azules que el tiene, agarre el chocolate y le dije.

(( **Mei:-** Gracias))

(( **Robert:-** de nada, igual puedo conseguir otro))

 **Mei:-** esa noche había un fuerte viento y hacia mucho frio.

(( **Mei:-** Tengo frio))

 **Mei:-** Alastor se quitó el abrigo que tenía y me lo puso a mí y me abrazo.

(( **Robert:-** asi Podremos mantenernos abrigados))

 **Mei:-** Abrase a Alastor y llore sobre su pecho, lo abrase muy fuerte que sentía un gran alivio.

(( **Robert:-** ya… ya… ya… tranquila, es hora de que vuelvas a tu casa ok))

.

.

.

 **Mei:-** Alastor sabia el camino de regreso a su casa, él pensaba en dejarme dormir ahí por unos Días, cuando llegamos su madre y su hermana se acercaron a nosotros corriendo. Alastor se acercó a ellos y su madre le dio un fuerte abrazo. La madre le dijo.

(( **Beatrice:-** En donde te habías metido? Estaba muy preocupada, te busque por todas partes, yo… Quien es ella?))

(( **Robert:-** es una niña que rescate de un hombre imbécil…))

(( **Beatrice:-** cuida tu lenguaje))

(( **Cristian:-** eso que hiciste fue muy tonto hermanito))

(( **Robert:-** y tú qué sabes de eso, eres tan famoso que te burlas de mí?))

 **Mei:-** mientras que Alastor y su Hermano Cristian discutían, la madre se acercó a mí y me pregunto.

(( **Beatrice:-** Hola, te encuentras bien?, te ves un poco mal? Que fue lo que paso?))

(( **Mei:-** un hombre trato de hacerme daño pero él me salvo))

(( **Beatrice:-** enserio? Y dime que hacías en ese lugar))

 **Mei:-** la madre toco mi Corazón, yo me quede callada, no quería responderle.

(( **Beatrice:-** sabes que no me respondas, dime cuál es tu nombre?))

(( **Mei:-** mi nombre es Mei Takeshi))

(( **Beatrice:-** Takeshi eh? Se en dónde vives, te vamos a llevar a casa))

(( **Mei:-** una pregunta, como es que se llama?))

(( **Beatrice:-** bueno su nombre es…))

 **Mei:-** al instante Beatrice recordó la imagen de Alastor, Abrazándome, y me respondió.

(( **Beatrice:-** su nombre es Alastor, pero todos le dicen Robert, mira hazme un favor si, llámalo como Robert, no le menciones su verdadero nombre a alguien, crees poder Hacer eso?))

(( **Mei:- si** señora))

.

.

.

 **Mei:-** yo, Alastor, la madre y el hermano llegamos a mi casa, Beatrice me llevaba de la mano y toco la puerta, mis padres salieron y viéndola con cara de desprecio le dijeron.

(( **Padré:-** que haces aquí Beatrice, traes a ese pequeño demonio?))

(( **Beatrice:-** si asi llaman a su propia hija pues si la traigo.))

 **Mei:-** mi padre me vio y Se puso muy feliz, mi madre al escuchar a Beatrice salió corriendo hacia afuera, y cuando me vio corrió a abrazarme, mis padres empezaron a llorar.

(( **Madre:-** Mei, porque te habías ido, Estábamos muy frustraron porque no te encontrábamos))

(( **Mei:-** bueno es que… ustedes dos siempre se pelean, a en el colegio siempre se burlaban de mí, nadie me apoyaba, me sentía muy mal, me maltrataban mis compañeros))

(( **Padre:-** Mei, nosotros siempre te apoyaremos, siempre estamos de tu lado, si quieres que cambiemos pues así será, si te pasa algo cuéntanos, siempre puedes confiar en nosotros))

 **Mei:-** volví a llorar, y abrase a mis padres muy fuerte, en ese momento prometí que no intentaría escapar de nuevo. Mi padre enojado vio a Beatrice y le dijo.

(( **Padre:-** En donde tenía a mi hija maldita desgraciada.))

(( **Madre:-** oye, ella trajo a nuestra hija a casa, almenos muestra algo de agradecimiento))

(( **Padre:-** …, lo siento, gracias por traer a mi hija de vuelta))

(( **Beatrice:-** descuide, para eso estamos nosotros no?))

(( **Madre:-** Mei, entremos a comer, hice tu platillo favorito))

 **Mei:-** mi padre cerró la puerta, Beatrice, Alastor y Cristian ya le iban, yo fui hacia la ventana y vi a alastor alejarse poco a poco, Alastor voltio y se despidió de mi con la mano, yo hice lo mismo. Beatrice me vio a mí y después vio al cielo, no sé lo que haya pensado en ese momento, cuando desaparecieron de mi vista mi madre me dijo que me fuera a comer. No volví a ver a Alastor en 5 años, pero siempre pensaba en el esperando el día en volver a verlo, hasta que ese dia llego cuando estava en divercificado.

 **Edward:-…** ya veo, ahora lo entiendo perfectamente.

 **Mei:-** no sé qué estará haciendo Alastor en este momento, pero mientras que siga vivo, mi vida tendrá sentido en este mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _*En otro lado yo estaba entrenando con mi Devil Trigger, El hombre enmascarado me llamo para que descansara un rato, estaba viendo el hermoso paisaje mientras que sentía el viento correr sobre mi piel, mire para abajo y vi un 3 musketeers tirado en el suelo. Lo agarre y me quede viendo ese chocolate por un rato, ese chocolate me recordó a alguien.*_

 **Alastor:-** Mei…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
